Eclipse's version
by fandora
Summary: Continuación de luna nueva. Después de la vuelta de Edward todo comienza a tomar un cariz diferente. Hasta que un accidente lo desencadena todo.
1. Casi

PREFACIO

El sol me había abandonado hacía ya mucho tiempo, y sólo era capaz de sentir frío y niebla en mi interior, como si el horrible clima de Forks hubiese trepado por mi cuerpo y se me hubiese introducido por dentro.

frialdad donde debía de haber calor.

Gelidez donde debía de haber algo más que no era capaz de recordar.

Sentía como una horrible sensación sin nombre ni rostro se extendía rápidamente por mi interior arrebatándome todo lo que una vez fue mío y sumergiéndome en ese estado.

La oscuridad lo invadió entonces todo, y comencé a perder la conciencia de quien era yo y donde estaba. No extistía nada, ninguna conexión que me ayudara a recordar que seguía viva, solo ese terrible frío...

Dejé de sentir mis extremidades, el sonido de mi corazón se amplificaba en las tinieblas.

Quise gritar... pero no me llegaba la voz.

CAPÍTULO 1: CASI

Salí de la casa con la hora justa para llegar a tiempo al instituto. Todavía tenía media galleta fuera de mi boca y el llavero con las llaves del coche en la mano.

Cerré la puerta y eché la llave del doble cerrojo de arriba como pude, con el archivador, el monedero, el paraguas en la mano, y con aún la galleta sobresaliendo de mi boca.

Me había levantado esa mañana más tarde de lo normal. El despertador había sonado puntual a la hora de siempre, por supuesto, pero llevaba ya días quedándome despierta hasta bien entrada la noche, junto con Edward, que solía quedarse conmigo toda la noche hasta que Charlie despertaba. Claro, con Edward a mi lado no es que no tuviese sueño, pero tardaba algo más en quedarme dormida, lo que tenía consecuencias catastróficas a la mañana siguiente, cuando levantarse temprano resultaba casi una odisea, una misión imposible. De seguir así ya ni el fin de semana podría curar mis ojeras, y mantener los ojos abiertos con ayuda de celo o tiritas no parecía ser una buena ideaâ€¦ 

Durante las últimas dos semanas poco había cambiado desde que había hablado con Jacob por última vez, cuando me delató ante Charlie con el asunto de la motocicleta. No había podido olvidarle durante estos últimos días, pero no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Seguía llamándole. Cuando Charlie llegaba a casa después de trabajar y Edward tenía que salir de casa hasta que me acostase y fuese seguro estar allí conmigo sin la intromisión de Charlie, aprovechaba y me enganchaba al teléfono.

Me debía de tener ya calada la hora, porque siempre me contestaba un cada vez más malhumorado y escueto Billy Black.

- No, Bella, Jacob no está. Está con sus amigos- o

- No, Bella, No quiere ponerse.

Ãšltimamente la segunda respuesta era la que más se dejaba oír. La primera estaba brillando por su ausencia. Billy debía de estar ya realmente harto y cansado, como para no modificar su respuesta.

No me molestaba. Lo hubiese hecho si Jacob estuviese reaccionando así por otras circunstancias y no las que acontecían, y no tuviese un motivo, claro. Pero viendo como estaba las circunstancias no podía hacer otra cosa.

Esas llamadas eran nuestro lenguaje secreto, yo le llamaba, y el no contestaba, y ya había dejado de esperar lo contrario. Era una forma de decirle que seguía estando bien, que deseaba que nos viésemos de nuevo y volviésemos a ser buenos amigos, que le echaba de menos y en falta, y siempre sería su amigaâ€¦.

El no me contestaba y yo sabía que era su manera de responderme que él tampoco me había olvidado, sino me tenía constantemente en sus pensamientos, que también me echaba de menosâ€¦ y también era su manera de decirme cuánto me quería.

Y ese era un tipo de querer que yo no podía responder con igual intensidad.

No le odiaría, no le culparía, no le acusaría, pero tampoco le olvidaría ni le dejaría de lado. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Mi vida había sufrido un enorme y monumental cambio durante este tiempo.

En casi todo lo que había podido desear el cambio había sido para bien. Había vuelto a salvar mi vida de una casi muerte segura, y eso no dejaba de ser estimulante. Por otra, Edward había vuelto, y por esta última afirmación casi flotaba a ras del suelo.

Edward estaba conmigo, y se iba a quedar, por siempreâ€¦

Durante estos últimos meses esta afirmación me había parecido casi imposible. Los días habían pasado por mi vida como una pesada carga.

Yo era una gran hormigonera circulando por una carretera llena de ferraris. Siendo adelantada una y otra vez. Haciéndoseme un camino al que no encontraba fin. lento, pesado y eterno.

Ahora había llegado a mi destino. Había superado ese periodo de transición, me había subido a otro vehículo y volvía a circular a la misma velocidad que el resto.

Me parece imposible que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la partida y vuelta de Edward. Porque aunque el tiempo hubiese pasado tan despacio y hubiesen transcurrido meses, ahora echaba la vista hacia atrás y sólo era capaz de ver un agujero negro, un enorme agujero negro que suprimía una parte de mi vida. Como si nunca hubiese existido y dos partes de mi vida se hubiesen enlazando casi a la perfección.

Casi, por supuesto, siempre hay un casiâ€¦

Casi porque no podía olvidar esos meses con Jacob. Casi porque había conocido a Jacob tan íntimamente como amiga como había podido soñar. Casi porque me sentía culpable por quizás haberle dado esperanzas de salir conmigo a Jacob, algo que sabía que era casi una utopía, porque el quería a Bella, y yo en ese momento no lo era. Casi porque la â€œbuenaâ€ relación que había tenido hasta ahora con mis compañeros había naufragado por poco, como el Titanic.

Casi porque aún tenía a una sanguinaria y violenta vampiro sedienta de sed y venganza aún esperando para matarme en cualquier esquina.

Casi, porque no sólo me amenazaba a mí. A pesar del pánico que me infundía era un miedo controlable, sino porque también amenazaba a mi familia, a mi padre y a mi madre. Ella los conocía a los dos.

Casi porque existía una vampiro llamada Victoria que no pararía hasta que cayésemos alguna de las dos.

Sentí como alguien me rozaba la cara. Levanté la vista y me encontré con Edward.

Llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una camisa negra. Perfecto, como siempre. Recordé con tristeza e chándal que me había puesto y la camisa que llevaba aún mal colocada. Con las prisas que llevaba porque llegaba tarde no me la había terminado de colocar bien. 

Me sonrió con picardía, se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me quitó la galleta con su boca, (Nda: Siempre he deseado que me hagan eso, no me he podido resistir) dejándola después en la palma de su mano. Me susurró algo al oído que no acabé de escuchar, se me acercó y me besó.

Fue un beso intenso, a pesar de la manía de Edward por ser lo más cuidadoso posible con sus besos por miedo a que sus afilados dientes pudiesen rasgar mi piel. Por ahora realmente no me importaba, aunque no podía evitar esperar más. Pronto tendría lo que quería.

Lentamente, Edward se fue separando de mí, dándome pequeños besos mientras deshacía su abrazo y me daba la mano.

- Edwardâ€¦ - Susurré. Vale, ya no me desmayaba, pero tampoco era de piedra y tenía derecho a sentirme aturdida cada vez que me besase.

- Ya no te me desmayas. Creo que estoy perdiendo peripecia al besar- me sonrió mientras una chispa de diversión aparecía en sus ojos.

- No, de eso nada, sigues siendo igual de bueno- le respondí- soy yo, la que va mejorando- acabé en broma

Volvió a besarme de nuevo.

- Sea lo que sea me alegra que ya no lo hagas. ¿Cómo puedo llevarte de esa guisa a ningún sitio?

- Ja jaâ€¦ que graciosoâ€¦ la culpa que me desmaye es tuya. Por hacerlo todo tan bien.

- Bella, no seas ridícula- me sonrió

Decidí pasar de largo de él y me metí en su coche. La calefacción ya no estaba puesta. Claro, él se moría de calor, o lo aparentaba al menos, pero yo aún llevaba una ligera chaqueta sobre la ropa.

Me había resignado al clima de Forks, aunque ni me terminaba de gustar, ni por supuesto, me acababa de resignar. Odio el frío, yo soy mas bien una persona de temperaturas razonables, creo que pase lo que pase eso es algo que es difícil que cambie.

En Phoenix el clima es muy benévolo, cuando vivía allí disfrutaba de una media de 300 días de sol al año y temperaturas medias de 15Âº en invierno, cuando en Forks la suerte es alcanzar esa cifra ya no como media al año, sino alcanzarla de día en día. Así que pienso que es normal que este clima tan húmedo y frío no me guste, es un contraste muy grande. 

Prefería el clima de Phoenix, pero elegiría mil veces estar en Forks, y la razón era la persona que se estaba sentando en ese momento junto a mí.

Edward se metió en el coche, encendió el motor y comenzamos a circular hasta el instituto.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros, este era el momento en que el ambiente entre nosotros se distendía Todas las mañanas, cuando después de haber ido a su casa volvía a recogerme una vez que Charlie había salido de casa.

- ¿Hay noticias de Victoria?- le pregunté

Edward no me contestó en seguida.

- ¿Edward?- dije desesperada- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Ha habido dos asesinatos en Seattle esta noche- murmuró sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

- ¿Victoria? ¿Ellaâ€¦?- me sentí incapaz de terminar la frase.

Se me cortaba la voz y los ojos se me anegaban de lágrimas. Siempre había sido de lágrima fácil, pero esta vez no era esa la causa de ellas.

Todo era culpa mía. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Esas dos personas habían muerto esa noche, y no eran las únicas que lo habían hecho. Había estado muriendo gente durante semanas. Todo esto me desgarraba por dentro.

Porque esas personas no habrían muerto si Victoria no me quisiese ver dos metros bajo tierra.

Porque esas personas no merecían morir en nombre de una causa que a la que ni si quiera encontraban un por qué.

Porque no merecían morir sumidos en el dolor y la agonía mientras se desangraban poco a poco en las manos de esa víbora.

Porque no se merecían morir sumergidos en el miedo y la angustia de saberse muertos de la mano de un personaje legendario que en teoría no debería existir.

Porque eran personas sin nombre ni rostro que no me conocían y no merecían encontrarse en medio de una batalla en la que no tenían nada que ver.

Me encontré a mí misma sin emitir ningún sonido, pero llorando a lágrima viva sobre mi regazo.

Edward había parado el coche en una cubeta de la carretera. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me abrazó.

Sé que su abrazó debía de resultarme frío, su temperatura corporal daba pie a ello, pero en nuestra los abrazos siempre se sentían cálidos a pesar de todo. Quizás porque la temperatura que le faltaba a él la iba compensando yo aumentando la mía y transmitiéndosela hasta que medianamente se equilibraban y acompasaban.

Entre sus brazos me sentía segura y querida, pero la realidad es una roca que viene rodando hacia ti y tienes que reaccionar ante ella antes de que te aplaste.

- Bella. Bellaâ€¦.- me susurraba. Yo era incapaz de escuchar el resto.

- Edward, tengo ganas de vomitar- logré articular.

En un segundo le tenía a mi lado, desabrochándome el cinturón y sacándome del coche.

Me apoyó en el maletero del coche y se preparó para ayudarme a vomitar llegado al caso.

Las lágrimas abundaban en mi rostro pero era incapaz de vomitar aunque sentía las arcadas.

Esas personasâ€¦ por supuesto no eran las primeras. Sólo me había conseguido enterar de dos o tres individuos que habían muerto. Una minoría, estaba convencida, en comparación a los que había habido que habían perdido la vida.

No me gustaba mostrarme así ante Edward. Eso sólo conseguía que ambos acabásemos mal, que la culpabilidad nos inundara a los dosâ€¦ pero ya había llorado mucho yo sola en mi habitación. Ya había llorado mucho por prácticamente todo el mundo. Y aún me quedaba que llorarâ€¦ por esas personas, por Charlie y el peligro que corría, por el daño que sabía le había causado a Jacobâ€¦

- Tienes mejor pinta. ¿Te encuentras mejor?- me pregunto Edward

Afirme asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Creía que se te daba bien hacer frente a las cosas desagradables- intentó bromear.

- En mi sí, Edward. Pero es muy difícil de tragar que la muerte de todas esas personas sea tu culpa.

- Bella- volví la cara- Bella, escúchame- insistió. Me cogió la cara y la situó de forma que nuestros ojos coincidiesen. Marrón enfrentándose a dorado.

- Bella, Victoria es una cazadora, habría matado a quien sea para alimentarse, si no estuviese aquí lo hubiese hecho donde quiera que fuera.

- Eso no quita que esas personas, en particular, hayan muerto porque estoy aquí, en Forks

- Tú no eres la mala. No te sientas culpable porque no eres ú quien les está arrebatando sus vidas. No eres tu quien les escucha exhalar su último aliento. No eres tú quien ha decidido que deben morirâ€¦ 

Era muy fácil dejarse llevar y creer, auto-convencerme, pero la palabra culpa seguía retumbando como un tambor en mí cabeza.

Seguiría retumbando hasta que Victoria fuese parada.

Tanto Edward como yo lo sabíamos.

- ¿Estás ya en condiciones de seguir?- preguntó- Se un poco el labio y supe que estaba teniendo un debate interno consigo mismo.

- Si, vayámonos- contesté

- ¿Estás segura Bella?- insistió

- Vamos- le insté mientras me volvía a subir al coche.

Emitiendo un suspiro Edward me hizo caso y pusimos rumbo nuevamente hacia el instituto.


	2. Chapter 2

A la hora a la que Edward me había recogido llegábamos bastante bien de tiempo para ir llegar al instituto, con su forma de conducir tan alocada, pero con nuestra pequeña e inesperada parada llegábamos ya tarde, condujese como conduciera Edward.

No volvimos a hablar durante todo el recorrido, sobraban las palabras, no volvimos a sacar el tema de Victoria, era un mal que nos perseguía a ambos, pero que vista la situación decidimos silenciosamente aparcar el tema por ahora. Pero la conversación seguía pendiente.

Edward era consciente de cómo me afectaba el mero nombramiento del nombre, de cómo me angustiaba. Victoria era una sombra en mis pensamientos, aunque no siempre nombrada siempre presente, como una serpiente que se deslizaba entre los engranajes de mi cerebro teniendo que soportar continuamente su presencia.

Y yo era consciente de cuánto le afectaba a Edwardâ€¦ En un principio por mí, porque no le gustaba verme así, no soportaba que tuviese que vomitar por ella, que me hiciese sentirme culpable y sufriese por ello, por todos los meses en los que había estado al acecho por mí y yo había estado tan expuesta al peligro con el siguiendo pistas falsas sobre su estancia.

Por otra parte también le afectaban las muertes que se estaban produciendo, y sabía que también se sentía culpable por ellas. Pensaba que era su responsabilidad y de su familia haber alejado el peligro que suponía Victoria y enterrarlo en el olvido. Y no había sido así.

Yo no podía más que entenderle. Mis sentimientos eran parecidos.

Llegamos al instituto casi diez minutos tarde. En cuanto Edward aparcó el coche, en la plaza más alejada de la puerta principal, que era la única que quedaba libre, salí del coche. El ya había salido y tenía mi mochila y la suya, colgada cada una en cada mano.

No consintió en devolverme mi mochila y nos apresuramos a entrar en el instituto.

- No deberías haber salido del coche tan rápido- le regañé divertida. Rompiendo así el anterior tenso silencio- ¿Y si te ve alguien?

- Se quedaría de cuadros, sin duda, pero no hay peligro, no hay nadie cerca.

- ¿Y las ventanas qué¿Te imaginas que alguien en mitad de clase de la señora Freeman te viese?- le piqué

- Bueno- me dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba- No habrá mucho problema, a estas horas y con clase con esa mujer debe de pensar que está soñando

- Si, yaâ€¦ esa no es excusa- acabé no muy convencida, aún tenía la mente rondando en cierto beso- ¿Y si no está adormilado?

- Pues creerá que es un efecto óptico.

- Edwardâ€¦

- Bella, no lo hubiese hecho si existiese algún peligro, me aseguré antes- Pasé de largo de él

- Vamos, llegamos tarde- No iba a seguir discutiendo algo que perdía de antemano. Edward me sonrió y camino a mi altura.

Edward había vuelto con su horario habitual, el que mantenía desde principio de curso, y seguíamos compartiendo la mayoría de las clases ese año, que llegaba a su fin.

Me devolvió la mochila y tocó en la puerta, el profesor ya estaba en el interior de la clase. Abrió la puerta y entramos.

- Tenéis ambos una amonestación por llegar tarde. Sentaos- Nos dijo el señor Orwell nada más situar la vista sobre nosotros-

El profesor Orwell era uno de los profesores con la reputación más chunga del instituto. Daba clases de historia contemporánea. Clase que hubiese sido notablemente más entretenida si hubiese sido impartida por cualquier profesor con un mínimo de sentido del humor, o al menos no tuviera una voz tan monótona y apagada que invitaba a unirte a los brazos de Morfeo. Historia a primera hora era una verdadera pesadilla.

Era alto y desgarbado, a pesar de su edad. Llevaba siempre el cuello y por consiguiente la cabeza, agachada hacia abajo, dejando en relieve una gran nariz y una expresión que recordaba a un ave rapaz.

El sueño de cualquier ex-alumno suyo era encontrar su coche y â€œtunearloâ€ al gusto, haciéndole unos pequeños apaños. Y Forks era un pueblecito tranquilo. Pensaba que en Phoenix sus coches no hubiesen aguantado mucho.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Ãngela, que se situaba dos asientos atrás y a la derecha de Edward y yo me sonreía y me daba ánimos. Me gesticuló:

- Menudoâ€¦ - miró al Sr. Orwell y contrajo la expresión

Le sonreí y le contesté de la misma forma- Hablamos luego

La clase fue agobiante y aburrida, típica. El resto de la mañana pasó si mayores complicaciones, literatura inglesa, biología y química antes del almuerzo.

En el estado de Washington no había exámenes de selectividad, sino que la nota que sacabas de media durante los cursos de preparatoria era la nota de corte que quedaba al final para presentarte a la universidad.

Durante los últimos días prácticamente todas las clases habían consistido en clases de repaso de los exámenes finales, que comenzaban en dos días. Algunos compañeros directamente se saltaban estas clases, ya que se había dado todo el temario ya, y estudiar en casa, pero yo optaba por ir a clase y preguntar las dudas. A pesar de lo mucho que insistía Edward en resolverlas él mismo. Aun no me creía yo mi elección, pero Edward la respetó por mucho que le fastidiase.

Insistía en acompañarme al instituto por mi seguridad, pasaba prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día conmigo, excepto cuando Charlie llegaba y lo echaba de casa puntual, aún acordándose de los meses anteriores. Entonces Edward iba a su casa a preguntar como iba la búsqueda de Victoria y a asearse y cambiarse de ropa, vigilando atentamente mí casa con su don por si ocurriese algo. Yo no me quejaba, por supuesto, pero sentía que lo estaba monopolizando por completo.

En nuestra mesa estaban sentados ya cuando llegamos Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Ãngela, Ben, Lauren y Katie (Nda: Ã‰sta última sale en un capítulo de Luna nueva, no me la invento).

Me senté junto a Ãngela, Edward se sentó a mi lado y casi a los diez segundos prácticamente Alice se había sentado al lado derecho de Edward.

Al principio la conversación fue amena, los que hablaban sobretodo eran Katie y Tyler, mientras los demás comíamos más tranquilos.

- ¿Edward, no tienes más hambre?- preguntó Jessica

- No, Jessica, creo que ya he comido suficiente, he desayunado esta mañana fuerte en casa, y no tengo hambre.

- - Ummm ¿Y túâ€¦ Alice? - volvió a preguntar

- No, gracias, no tengo hambre- respondió mientras exhibía una botella de agua con gas y la agitó frente sus narices.

- Vale, como veáis- desistió

- ¿Sabéis qué? Intervino Lauren- Acaban de contestarme de la USC. (Nda: University of Southern California.)

- ¿Si? Vaya, a mi acaban de llamarme de Florida Atlantic University, me han admitido- le contestó Jessica.

A partir de ahí la conversación continuó con un detallado resumen sobre las universidades a las que irían cada uno de ellos y cada uno de los detalles de ellas y sus estancias en las respectivas ciudades.

- ¿Y tú, Bella¿Te han respondido de la Península Community Collage? Oí que echaste la solicitud- Me preguntó Lauren, con un deje de ironía en la voz.

Por un segundo deseé ser yo la peluquera que le había cortado el pelo. Así al menos me hubiese quedado tranquila después de hacerle el estropicio que llevaba orgullosa.

Me pregunté quien habría sido la artista, para mandarle una carta de agradecimientos y preguntarle por qué la odiaba tanto. Esa venganza era demasiado cruel para alguien que no la conociese. Algo muy gordo le habría hecho.

- Si, me contestaron hace unos días. Estoy admitida

- Vayaâ€¦ Qué cerquita ¿No? Esperaba que fueses más lejos. Vas a pasar frío, con lo calurosa que eres. En Californiaâ€¦

- Lauren, no hace falta que me expliques el clima de California- la corté- Phoenix no está demasiado lejos y su clima no tiene que envidiarle nada al Californiano.

- Ummm claro.

- Bueno, estarás contenta ¿No? Tú que no debes de haber salido de Washingtonâ€¦ será un gran cambio para ti, vas a pasar calor. Aunque no creo que desentones, con tu corte de pelo, mucha gente lo lleva por allí.

- ¿Si? Ya me lo esperaba, si es que donde hay gusto- presumió mientras simulaba mover su melena

- Si- sonreí con maldad- En California hay un montón de Punks, bandas y mafias, no desentonarás mucho allí. (Siento si alguien que me lea es de alguna de estas dos cosas, no tengo nada en contra, sólo era por hacer la gracia)

Se creó un tenso silencio en la mesa. Lauren me miró primero aturdida y luego enfadada. Recogió sus cosas de la mesa y se marchó.

Por un segundo me sentí mal por ellaâ€¦. Por un segundo. Luego recordé la cantidad de comentarios hirientes que me había lanzado y la de cosas que me había hecho. El remordimiento se me fue rápido.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward y Alice contener la risa.

El resto de la mesa no dijo palabra, y simuló seguir comiendo. Fue Jessica quien rompió el silencio.

- En fin, Bella, parece que Lauren llevaba prisa- sonrió- ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta del sábado?

- ¿Qué fiesta? â€" pregunté recelosa

- ¿Qué fiesta? Bella, necesitas ponerte al día, te has perdido un par de capítulos - ¿Imaginé el doble sentido de la frase?- la fiesta de dentro de dos semanas, para celebrar que acabamos los exámenes- Acabó- iremos a cenar todos y después de juerga.

¿Fiesta? No, no iría, yo no era una persona de fiestas. Nada relacionado conmigo, música, baile y un ambiente lleno de gente podía acabar bien, mucho menos con nadie herido, normalmente yo.

Rápidamente comencé a inventarme excusas para poder librarme. Ponerme enferma, tener planes ineludibles, tirarme de un puenteâ€¦

- ¿Bella?- insistió Ãngela- De verdad, nos gustaría que fueses. Puede que sea la última vez que nos veamos.

Llevaba razón, siendo amigos míos o no eran mis compañeros. Compañeros que era muy posible no volviese a ver. En algunos casos era un alivio, pensaba recordando a Lauren, pero en otros una pena. Ãngela, por ejemplo, me caía bastante bien, era buena persona.

Se lo debía- suspiré- había estado meses pasando olímpicamente de ellos. Pero aún así no me apetecía ir.

Edward me miraba intensamente y sin pestañear, esperando que contestara a la pregunta. Portaba una sonrisilla pícara y condescendiente. Por supuesto, debía de saber desde hace rato que me iban a hacer esa propuesta, ese era el por qué de las indirectas anteriores.

Me giré a suplicarle silenciosamente ayuda a Alice, pero esta tenía el rostro girado al lado contrario de donde me encontraba. Por supuesto ella ya sabía la respuesta, por supuesto. Había girado la cara para forzarme a aceptar la propuesta aún sabiendo que no me iba a hacer gracia y lo poco que me gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Súbitamente recordé la ocasión en que Edward me había dicho:

- ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe¿Y si fuera el chico malo?  
Desde luego estaba siendo un chico malo ahora

Sentí como Edward me cogía suavemente la mano por debajo de la mesa, transmitiéndome fuerza y prometiéndome silenciosamente que nada iba a ocurrir. Claro que no estaba segura de si el concepto de malo que teníamos ambos en ese momento terminaba de coincidir del todo.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con que seguía mirándome aún con más intensidad que antes. Realmente quería que su definición de normalidad se cumpliera durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Suspiré y él sonrió, se olía ya una victoria. Alcé la vista y contesté.

- ¿A qué hora quedamos?- Pregunté resignada a Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: FIEBRE DEL SÃBADO NOCHE

El resto del día pasó sin mayores complicaciones, y cuando me quise venir a dar cuenta ya estaba en mi casa, con rotuladores fosforescentes en la mano y sentada a un escritorio lleno de libros. Química y biología tocaba de repasar hoy. Edward me resultaba de mucha ayuda, claro, que a alguien que había ido varias veces a la universidad todo el temario de la preparatoria le debía de causar risa. A mí, que no había ido nunca lo que me provocaba era dolor de cabeza sólo pensar en todo lo que me quedaba por delante.

Química la acabé rápido, esa fusión entre matemáticas y naturaleza, sin llegar a ser ninguna de las dos no se me complicaba mucho. Lo que no era una sencilla matemática, nada en comparación con ésta asignatura en sí, era una naturaleza que no se llegaba tampoco a complicar mucho, ni se convertía en toneladas de apuntes por todos lados.

Biología resultó ser harina de otro costal. El problema en sí no era el entendimiento general de las cosas, sino la enorme montaña de temario, que me desbordaba. Lo único bueno era que en algunas ocasiones se enlazaban ideas y algunos aspectos no tenía por qué estudiarlos.

Había adoptado un buen régimen de estudio. Yo me machacaba y después, cuando me consideraba preparada le pedía a Edward, que para eso tenía novio, que me ayudara y me preguntara. Al principio las preguntas eran sencillitas. Tipo: descríbeme la formación de la semilla en los frutos. Pero luego, cuando calentábamos como solía decirme, avanzábamos a cosas más complejas y me preguntaba cosas más concretas y me pedía los matices de ellas.

Llevaba ya el suficiente tiempo estudiando como para que eso no me molestase y me hubiese adecuado ya a esas preguntas, que me dedicaba en cualquier momento del día.

En ese momento me estaba interrogando en plan CIA. Sobre el ciclo de Krebs y cada uno de sus pasos, añadiendo matices que ni siquiera venían en el libro.

- ¿Pero quieres dejar de añadir cosas?- le reproché- a este paso me vas a dar un cursillo intensivo de universidad. Y lo que busco es prepararme sólo para la preparatoria. La universidad ya vendrá después.

- Lo siento- suspiró- pero es que este libro es tan escueto al autor debieron de darle el título en la tómbola o algo- me señaló un punto de la cadena- esto, por ejemplo, no es exactamente así. Os enseñan cosas que después vais a tener que olvidar y aprender de otra manera porque ésta es incorrecta.

- Bueno, pues déjale, si la respuesta que esperan los examinadores está mal y es esa la que esperan, esa pondré. Yo lo que quiero es aprobar ya y olvidarme de todo hasta que pasen las vacaciones- No me respondió. Parecía seguir en su mundo.

- Os tratan como niños pequeños. Igual que cuando le dicen a los críos que las plantas fabrican su propio alimento, y eso no es así, ningún ser vivo lo hace. Sólo que lo dicen así, aunque esté equivocado, para no explicarse en profundidad, que es lo que tendrían que hacer. Las plantas sólo fabrican glucosa a través de la fotosíntesis, sólo eso, las demás macromoléculas no las consiguen así.

- Si bueno- le respondí- ahora no estoy las plantas. Cuando empiece con esa parte me echas la charla- me eché el pelo hacia atrás de la oreja y seguí intentando memorizar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero al rato Edward se me acercó por detrás y me abrazó por la espalda. Yo solté el rotulador que tenía en la mano, suspiré y me acurruqué a él.

- ¡Uff!, estoy molida. No veo la hora de acabar ya con todo esto- Volví a suspirar- Estoy demasiado estresada. Necesito vacaciones.

- Si, ya¦ no lo había notado- replicó irónico él- Yo le di un codazo en el costado, que por supuesto no le dolió. El me atrajo más contra sí. No podía estar más a gusto, hasta hacía poco éstos no habían sido más que un bonito recuerdo.

- Siento haber estado tan borde- me disculpé- Pero es que de verdad que estoy que no puedo más, necesito vacaciones de exámenes urgentemente.

- Lo se, Bella, ha sido un año intenso

- Un año intenso y largo- repliqué- Estoy deseando que acabe y llegue la graduación- sonreí pícara.

- ¿Para qué?- se puso a la defensiva- creo que no puedo imaginármelo. 

En unos segundos la atmósfera había cambiado notablemente.

- No quiero que te enfades- le dije.

- Bella, no es eso. Créeme- le miré incrédula- no me molesta que llegue el momento de la conversión, que te conviertas es una igual. No es eso. Sólo.

- ¿Sólo? 

- Sólo que me molesta la naturalidad con la que puedes llegar a expresarlo. Aunque todavía sigo reticente, la idea de estar contigo eternamente no me disgusta. Es lo mejor que podría desear, sólo que tu no sabes lo que es y a veces te veo así y...

- Edward

- No, Bella, déjame acabar. Te quiero, no lo dudes nunca. Pero aún pienso que

- Aún piensas que me estoy jugando el alma.

- No

- ¿No? 

- No, ese no es el tema principal. Lo que me asusta es la naturalidad con la que te pronuncias y lo poco que parece importarte todo lo que vas a perder

- ¿Por eso tanta insistencia por ir a esa estúpida fiesta?

- Bueno, ya que por lo visto es imposible convencerte de continuar siendo humana, tendrás que aprovechar como una la mayor parte de las experiencias siendo ello.

- Eso también podría hacerlo como tú 

- No es lo mismo- su mirada se apartó de mí y se quedó mirando el infinito- Créeme que no.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada un rato. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle para no herirle o herirme a mí misma? Por un instante fugaz Rosalie se coló en mi mente. Ella habría querido continuar humana, seguía deseando continuar siéndolo. A pesar de todo. Durante un segundo pensé que quizás ambos tenían razón, que sería mejor continuar como estaba. Pero rápidamente deseché la idea, no, esa idea no podía entrar en mis planes. El tiempo pasaría, y con él, la diferencia entre Edward y yo se iría acrecentando un poco más cada segundo. Llegaría un momento en el que él se vería muy joven para ser mi pareja, luego muy joven para ser marido. Con el tiempo, si me quedase como humana, yo querría poder llegar a formar mi propia familia. Podríamos adoptar niños. ¿Pero que pensarían éstos? ¿Qué pasaría cuando su padre pudiese pasar por su hermano?... el tiempo seguiría transcurriendo y yo llegaría a parecer su abuela. Alguien que por supuesto no debería estar con un jovencito. Y acabaría muriendo

No. Esa idea estaba descartada. Y ya no sólo por eso, quizás antes la hubiese podido llegar a aceptar. Sino porque ya no había una segunda opción. No había una segunda oportunidad. Y ambos lo sabíamos. La palabra Volturis me ponía los pelos de punta.

Al rato se atrevió a volver a hablarme.

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta éste punto?

- Pues creo que hablábamos de lo incompetentes que resultan llegar a ser los escritores de libros escolares.- Me sonrió

- Si, creo que nos quedamos ahí

Miré el reloj del salón. 

- Vaya, Charlie debe de estar a punto de llegar. Creo que debería ir ya recogiendo el chiringuito.

- Si, creo que deberías- Suspiré- Aún tengo que hacer la cena.

- Te ayudaré- se ofreció él

- Gracias. Pero antes de comprometerme a dejarme tengo que hacerte unas preguntas - me miró sin entenderme- primera y la más importante de todas ¿Cuánto hace que no estás en una cocina?

- Pues ¿hace falta que te conteste?

- No me imagino que no- Me reí- creo que me hago una idea más o menos exacta. Segunda: ¿Me prometes no quemar la casa y salgamos aquí ardiendo?

- Bella- miró con incredulidad- ¿Crees que acabaría incendiando la casa? Es más probable que tú pasases todo un año sin que te pase ningún tipo de accidente- me sonrió. Yo entrecerré los ojos- Bueno, ya basta de preguntas estúpidas y manos a la obra- me arrastró hasta la cocina y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

- Bueno, aunque no me termine de convencer de que sea lo mejor para la salud del zampabollos de Charlie haremos de comer algo divertido. ¿Qué te parecen las pizzas de pan?

- Bella. No creo que me las coma. Si a ti te parece bien a mí también- Me sonrió

Bueno. Sólo pretendía ser amable- me acerqué hasta el frigorífico y comencé a sacar los ingredientes.

Cuando Charlie llegó la mesa ya estaba puesta y Edward preparado para irse. 

- ¿Bella?, ya estoy en casa  
- â€˜Estoy en la cocina, Charlie!- le respondí

Nos encontró a Edward y a mí limpiando la encimera de la cocina con las balletas.

- ¡Vaya! Habéis tenido follón ¿No?

- Un poco. Siéntate. La mesa está ya puesta. Terminamos de limpiar y saco la comida.  
- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

- Pues pizzas de pan- me miró con aprehensión

- Y esas pizzas¿Son receta de tu madre?- le miré ofendida.

- Papa ¿después de tanto tiempo y sigues sin fiarte de mi cocina?- me rei

- No, no me fío de la cocina de tu madre- Ahora nos reímos los tres. Tuve la impresión de que justo en ese momento era cuando se daba cuenta realmente de la presencia de Edward. â€" En fin. Edward. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

- No, Charlie, creo que no. Le dije a Esme que volvería para cenar. Ya debe de haber hecho de comer y no le voy a dejar tirada la comida. 

- Bueno, pues si no te vas a quedar a cenar Deberías ir a casa ya ¿No? Para no hacer esperar a tu familia- Era una indirecta bastante directa. Tendría que darle clases de tacto a Charlie.

- Si, de hecho ya me iba- le sonrió forzadamente Edward.

- Te acompañaré a la puerta- me ofrecí

Le acompañé hasta el porche, y allí nos despedimos con dos besos en la mejilla. Luego, cuando cerré la puerta. Nos besamos con normalidad.

- Lo siento. Por lo de Charlie. Ya sabes

- Bella. No pasa nada. En serio si tu fueras mi hija no me dejaría ni acercarme- no pude evitar una risita nerviosa- te veo luego

Los exámenes llegaron más pronto de lo esperado, y sorprendentemente tan rápido como llegaron pasaron de largo. Yo misma me sorprendía de lo relajada que me quedé cuando salí del último examen.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido?- me preguntó Jessica

- Ni idea- respondí- Creo que bien. Ya será lo que Dios quiera- me reí.

- Bella- Se rió- Bueno, en cualquier caso no olvides lo del sábado.

- No, no me olvidaré 

- ¿Vas a venir mañana a comprar ropa?

- No, creo que no- respondí- Voy esta tarde con Alice. Vamos a Seattle de compras.

- ¡Ah! Bueno- supe que s no hubiese mencionado a Alice era probable que se hubiese apunado a ir a Seattle- Nosotras, Angela, Lauren y yo vamos a Port Angeles. Que tengáis suerte con las compras.

- Igualmente- me despedí, dándoles dos besos. Uno en cada mejilla. - Me voy o no llego. He quedado con Alice en el aparcamiento.

- Suerte- Volvió a despedirse.

Me encontré con Alice en el aparcamiento. Llevaba su propio coche.

- Buenas - Saludé

- Vamos, sube al coche- me instó.

El viaje a Seattle resultó ser más rápido de lo esperado, con esa forma de conducir tan característica de los Cullen, claro que el viajecito no fue tan rápido como si hubiese conducido cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Le pedí a Alice que aminorara la velocidad y afortunadamente me hizo caso. Respiré llena de alivio cuando la aguja bajó desde los 160 Km. /h hasta los 120 km. /h. El viaje se nos hizo corto. Llegamos a Seattle y entramos en el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad. Al principio entramos en tiendas más normalitas, es decir, en aquellas en las que no tenías que vender un riñón para llevarte sólo un calcetín. Pero al no encontrar nada, en nuestra batalla en la que yo insistía en dar una vuelta a otro centro comercial y Alice, que luchaba porque fuésemos a las tiendas VIP. Al final acabó ganando Alice.

Entramos en un par de tiendas antes de que encontrase lo que buscaba. Acabé saliendo de la tienda minifalda negra de tela y una camiseta de corsé estampada.

Suspiré nada más salir de la tienda. Lo que había encontrado no era nda que se saliese de lo normal. Pero había costado un riñón. Por mucho que insistí acabó pagando Alice. Yo no podía pagar ni un centímetro cuadrado de la tela de la falda. 

Comimos, o comí más bien en un restaurante de comida rápida y rápidamente nos metimos en el coche de vuelta a Forks.

Estuvimos todo el viaje charlando sobre las compras del día. Las ventajas y desventajas de cada tienda. Incluso llegamos a bromear sobre cierto dependiente de una tienda. Fue una tarde muy entretenida en todos los sentidos.

Llegamos a casa a la hora de la cena. Me bajé del coche y me despedí de ella. Dándole las gracias mil y una veces.

Mientras doblaba la ropa y la colocaba en el armario me pronostiqué a mí misma que el sábado sería un día interesante.

La discoteca estaba a tope, se veía que en Port Angeles no había mucho donde elegir, porque tampoco ésta era nada del otro mundo.

Se subdividía en 2 plantas. La planta de arriba tenía dos pequeñas mesas y los servicios. No estaba pensada como una segunda planta, sino que unas pequeñas escaleras subían desde abajo y sólo ocupaba una pequeña parte de la porción derecha. Lo justo para pasar de un lado a otro de la discoteca y ajustar los lavabos.

La planta de abajo tenía dos zonas. La recepción, con dos sofás tres mesas y el guardarropa en la esquina; y la zona de baile, a la que se llegaba bajando unas escaleras desde la recepción. Al lado izquierdo estaba la barra, con dos camareros que debían de ser culturistas. El resto se reservaba para bailar.

En cuanto puse un pie en ese sitio presentí que sería una noche larga.

Pasamos todos como pudimos entre el batallón de gente y con conseguimos acoplar en el centro de la sala. Ya olía a tabaco, sudor y alcohol.

La música empezó siendo cañera, sesiones dance, house y alguna que otra de Shakira intercalada. Reconocí también la banda sonora de un anuncio de desodorante.

Realmente tampoco empezó tan mal como creía, lo creyese o no me estaba divirtiendo. Al principio Edward y yo nos mostrábamos algo cortados. Ese estilo de música en una discoteca no era el que estaba acostumbrado a bailar y se mostró algo reticente a cogerme de la cintura. Cuando empezó ya no me soltó ni a rastras. Y yo digamos que la música no era mi tipo, en general. 

Sentía los duros músculos de sus brazos sobre mi piel mientras yo me agarraba a sus hombros.

Jessica, Ángela y Ben y Eric no se mantenían demasiado lejos. Ángela y Ben bailaban agarrados, pero más que bailar parecían en su mundo sólo susurrándose y riéndose, al rato los perdimos de vista. Eric había optado por el efecto pulpo, es decir, colgarse de todas las que veía, no dejarlas ni a sol ni sombra e intentar llegar a algo más. Jessica bueno Jessica llevaba ya unas copas de más, e iba de un lado a otro de la pista bailando con un tipo moreno. El resto estaba más perdido que un pavo en navidad.

- Umm. Este tipo de música- me susurró Edward  
- ¿Si?  
- Me gusta. Creo que tendremos que venir más a menudo. Estoy descubriendo otra faceta de mí, y me encanta.  
- ¿Otra vez? No creo que me consigas volver a arrastrar. No se cómo no me he matado ya o he herido a alguien con los tacones.  
- Pues claro que habrá una próxima. ¿O me vas a decir que no te diviertes?  
- Claro que me divierto. Pero ya sabes, estoy ojo alerta para estar preparada cuando me caiga y me rompa el labio o algo.  
- No creo que eso ocurra. Te cogería al vuelo- me susurró al oído.  
- ¿Y si me acabo ya cayendo aunque me intentes coger? ¿Y si me doblo un tobillo o algo?  
- Isabella- no pasé por alto que usaba mi nombre completo- ¿Crees que te dejaría caer? Eso significaría desperdiciar una ocasión ¿No te parece? Estaré ojo avizor.

Me reí sin saber muy bien por qué. Estaba alegre, contenta. Era feliz. Tenía unas horas por delante en la que nada importaría, solo existiría el presente. Y el presente eran mis brazos colgados de los hombros de Edward mientras los suyos me apretaban la cintura y me mirase como si quisiese comerme, no literalmente, claro.

Le agarré aún más fuerte y me achuché más a él. El me terminó de atraer más contra sí y me besó. 

Estaba volando. Saltando desde un helicóptero sin paracaídas. Coronando el Everest  
Jugábamos con nuestros labios, aunque sin lengua, intentándonos retar y sorprender el uno al otro.  
No nos separábamos, pasamos minutos sin separarnos. Cuando por fin lo hicimos fue un gesto suave, de descanso más bien, para volver luego a la carga. Puse mi rostro sobre su mejilla.

- Guau! Debéis de tener práctica menudo aguante

Me giré para encontrarme a Jessica, con una copa de Ballantines en la mano. Empezaba a tambalearse.

- Quiero presentaros a mi aaaamiiiigo. ¿emm? ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Lark? ¿Clark? ¿j?  
- Mark. Me llamo Mark- Respondió un chaval. No me había fijado en él hasta ahora. Tenía una voz muy grave y era moreno.  
- Jessica. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- ¿Yio? Respondió ésta- Yo eztoy estupendamente. Mejor que mejor â€" miré a Edward, que la observaba fijamente.  
- Jessica. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya a casa.  
- ¿Ya? ¿tan pronto? ¿Pero qué hora es?- miro su reloj- pero si son sólo las dos de la mañana. ¡Y yo aún tengo ganas de fiesta!  
- No, Jessica. Ya es suficiente.- insistió Edward- iré a buscar a alguien más para que decirle que nos vamos.

Se perdió entre las sombras, o entre el tumulto, como prefiera ser llamado. Jessica se acabó apoyando en mi hombro con una mano y con la otra al chico. La gente comenzaba a mirarnos.

Edward no tardó mucho en llegar. Iba acompañado de Tyler y Anthony.

-Ya lo he solucionado- dijo- Nos podremos quedar un poco más. Anthony va a llevar a Tyler a casa. Por lo visto tiene los mismos gustos que Jessica- Señalo.

En ese momento Tyler se fijó en Jessica y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

- ¡Jessica!, mi amiga. ¡Cómo te he echado de menos! ¿Dónde estabas?  
- ¡Estaba en Jamaica!- se rió- pero me han hecho volver aquí. Y ahora me quieren mandar a casa. ¡Diles algo!  
- ¡Algo!- Nos respondió alegremente.  
- Creo que me los llevaré de aquí ya- sugirió Anthony- y a ver si llegamos y todo con estos dos en ese plan.  
- Si, será lo mejor- respondí- Cuídalos.

Nos despedimos con un beso en cada mejilla y lo observamos desde lejos perderse con los dos borrachos cada uno agarrado por un brazo. Fue desastroso.

- Creo que voy a ayudarle- me dijo Edward- sino no llegan al coche.

Se despidió de mí con un beso y un guiño. Me entró la sonrisilla tonta. No me lo merecía.

Me quedé apoyada en la barra. Al rato vi a Lauren y Ángela venir hacia mí.

- ¡uff! ¡ qué calor!. Voy a pedir algo de beber- se rio Ángela- está siendo una noche espectacular. ¿Verdad?  
- Si, sobre todo para Jessica- bromeé- ya va para casa borracha.  
- Sus padres le van a echar la bronca. Pero allá ella. Vuelvo en dos minutos. 

Lauren y yo nos quedamos solas, apoyadas sobre la barra y sin nada que decirnos. No es que tuviésemos nada de lo que hablar. 

- oye Bella. ¿No es?

Giré la cabeza rápidamente y me fije en quienes entraban por la puerta. 

Eran Jacob y Jared.

Se me secó la garganta de repente y sentí el impulso de echar a correr hacia él y abrazarle. De borrar esa última expresión que me rondaba la mente, siempre presente quería volver a sentirme cerca de él y ser su amiga.

No hice caso a las llamadas de Lauren y luego al parecer, de Ángela. Iba a trompicones hacia Jacob y Jared.

Cuando estaba más cerca de él Jacob hizo un gesto extraño con la nariz, como si olfatease algo. Le dijo algo a Jared y se dio media vuelta. 

Salí a la calle detrás de él. Estaba lloviendo, pero no me importaba. Lo encontré muy cerca de la discoteca, en una esquina.

- ¡Jacob!- le grité 

No me hizo caso y apretó el paso.

- ¡Jacob! ¡Por favor!- casi le suplique.

Jacob se paró en seco y le dijo algo a Jared. Éste, algo reticente, se dio la vuelta y siguió andando, dedicándome una mirada hostil y precavida.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos. 

Poco había cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Estaba algo más alto y robusto, tal vez. Pero la expresión seguía siendo la misma. Sentía como si algo me atravesase de lado a lado. Esa maldita expresión.

- Jacob. Yo...- me paró con la mano y negó con la cabeza.   
- No, Bella. - volvió a negar- no es demasiado pronto. Vuelve. No te vayas a quedar sola. Victoria - no pudo terminar. Y puede ver la emoción contenida en su rostro. Y la contenida en su voz

Me dejó helada. No supe como reaccionar. 

Jacob se dio la vuelta y a paso rápido se marchó. Me dejó allí. Mojándome bajo la lluvia. Esperando algo que quizás nunca llegaría

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Edward. No llevaba paraguas, se mojaba tanto como yo.

- Yo Edward- me paró con un gesto

- No, Bella. Lo entiendo.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé yo con fuerza. Me eché a llorar. 

Nos quedamos allí, mojándonos. Mientras yo lloraba y Edward me sostenía con fuerza, envolviéndome en sus brazos y acariciándome el pelo.

Pasaron unos minutos interminables. Tenía la mente en blanco. No podía pensar en nada. Sólo una amarga sensación apesadumbrada que se expandía desde mi garganta hasta el resto de mi cuerpo era lo que podía sentir.

Edward me llevó poco a poco al coche. Casi sin darme cuenta. Me llevaba a casa

- Edward. Lo siento. Yo

- No, Bella, no lo sientas. Lo se te entiendo.

- No. Lo siento Lo siento mucho. Es que- me acalló con un intenso beso.

- Bella. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

- Te quiero- susurré- te quiero gracias. Gracias

Llegamos a casa. Salí del coche, abrí la puerta e invité a Edward a entrar.

- Un momento- me dijo-Voy a esconder el coche para que Charlie no lo vea.

Asentí con la cabeza. Dejé la puerta abierta para que entrase honradamente y me tiré en el sofá.  
Puse la mente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada. Absolutamente en nada. Olvidarme de todo y volver a pensar mañana y afrontar los problemas. Mañana sería otro día.

Oí a Edward entrar suavemente por la puerta. Se acercó a mí y se echó conmigo en el sofá. Me acurruqué a él y me quedé dormida.

Me despertó el sonido del teléfono. Edward estaba junto a mí. Me señaló el teléfono, todavía estaba adormilada. Desde luego, sonaría sospechoso que mi novio estuviese a las tantas de la madrugada conmigo en mi casa.

- ¿Si?- respondí   
- ¿Bella?- La voz sonaba angustiada y totalmente rota.


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPÍTULO 3: SOMBRAS PASADAS, PRESENTES Y FUTURAS._

_Me despertó el sonido del teléfono. Edward estaba junto a mí. Me señaló el teléfono, todavía estaba adormilada. Desde luego, sonaría sospechoso que mi novio estuviese a las tantas de la madrugada conmigo en mi casa. _

_- ¿Si? – respondí_

_-¿Bella? - La voz sonaba angustiada y totalmente rota. _

_¿Renée? _

_Bella, cariño, eres tú ¿verdad?_

_Si, mamá ¿Qué ha pasado?- la apremié nerviosa. _

_Mi madre era uno de los seres más despreocupados y vivarachos que conocía. Una especie de espíritu libre que vivía en su feliz mundo perfecto donde los problemas se viven a través de una pantalla protectora, que actuaba de intermediaria, ofreciendo una especie de imagen distorsionada de la realidad que le quitaba importancia a todos los problemas, alejándolos de un primer sentido apremiante en el que miedo y responsabilidad compartían el papel de jugador dominante. _

_Yo vivía en Forks con la confianza de que mi madre, tan inocente como era, aunque aparentase por su edad lo contrario, estuviese bien. Tenía que estarlo. _

_Aunque fuese despreocupada, atolondrada, en muchas ocasiones inmadura… a pesar de todos estos defectos, tenía a Phil a su lado, que permanecía y vivía junto a ella en su soleado, seco y perfecto mundo feliz. Mientras eso siguiese así, mientras ella se sintiese querida, valorada, apreciada… amada… yo no tenía más de lo que preocuparme. Ellos vivirían juntos, felices, y todas las facturas serían pagadas, todo estaría controlado, no habría demasiados problemas._

_Para que mi madre actuase de esa forma, entrecortada, angustiada, aturdida, dolida. Debía de haber ocurrido algo grave, y eso era inaceptable en el mundo de mi madre. _

_Mama… ¿Qué ha pasado?- Volví a preguntarle al no haber obtenido respuesta la primera vez_

_Phil… - Fue lo único que contestó entre sollozos. _

_Sentía como se le venía el mundo encima, y eso era como mínimo intolerable. No era la Renée que yo conocía. Ni por asomo. Parecía como si toda su fantasía y alegría se hubiese esfumado en un fugaz instante, como el frágil intervalo de tiempo que abraza a un bebé en su entrada al mundo. Sus treintena de años se le habían caído repentinamente como una pesada loza encima, construyendo un gran muro entre lo que fue y lo que era. Un hondo abismo que ocupaba el lugar que debía de haber seguido siendo una constante primavera, un soleado y perfumado lugar donde los pájaros no graznan sino cantan con la firme promesa de continuar haciéndolo hasta el final. _

_Claro que también, a veces, aún habiendo sido hechas tantas promesas color de rosa es imposible mantenerlas, el carboncillo ha dejado de pintar sobre el hierro, que ha obtenido una dura y fría capa finamente pulida. _

_A veces los pájaros también pueden quedarse mudos. _

_Mamá, tranquilízate. Coge aire – siguió mis instrucciones – Expúlsalo – la apremié. Oí un suspiro al otro lado de la línea telefónica – Y ahora contéstame._

_Siguió llorando. Como buenamente pudo intentó explicarme lo que había sucedido. Capté alguna que otra palabra suelta, pero el significado total era inentendible. _

_Por favor mama… - Quizás fue el tono suplicante de mi voz lo que la hizo tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para contestarme. _

_Phil ha tenido un accidente Bella – contuve la respiración, e intenté mostrarme tan fuerte como lo estaba siendo ella en ese momento - él…_

_¿Es…? ¿Es grave?_

_Si _

_Es curioso como una simple afirmación puede generar tantos sentimientos a la vez: Miedo, preocupación, temor… Todo por dos letras pronunciadas en el momento y situaciones equivocadas. _

_Equivocaciones, errores, situaciones inesperadas, decisiones culminantes… todo envuelto en algo que se llamaba destino y que había decidido jurármela. _

_Era impropio de mí sentir odio por algo tan frágil como impredecible e incomprensible, algo tan necesario como fatal que jugaba como un verdadero experto, desde que el mundo es mundo, al juego más antiguo de todos. Sacrificando piezas, moviendo, rotando, retrocediendo… todo en pos de un objetivo que quizás fuese ganar, o quizás perder, quizás quedar en tablas hasta la eternidad si es que realmente existía. Que importaba. No importa cuando no comprendes ni el por qué ni el motivo ni la causa. Cuando realmente no distingues entre si eres una pieza importante, como un alfil o un caballo, o un simple peón sacrificable y temerario, con el que puede jugar porque realmente no es ninguna pieza importante e insustituible en el juego. _

_Destino… destino que escoge a la reina contraria que poco a poco aniquila a tantas fichas como le es posible en el juego. _

_La pieza más importante es la que asesina y aniquila… y no podía estar segura de que eso no fuese también en la realidad. _

_Aunque al fin y al cabo que importa… el destino no distingue entre indignados, orgullosos o perspicaces… elige al ejecutor, elige a la víctima y mueve la fichas… _

_No iba a ser yo la que pudiese parar su constante movimiento, por lo tanto era mejor dejar el tema a parte, y centrarme en las consecuencias, para poder maldecirlo en silencio. _

_¿Bella?- escuché una voz a lo lejos. Volví a centrarme en la conversación _

_Si, mamá, sigo aquí. Cuéntame con pelos y señales lo que ha ocurrido. _

_Fue… fue todo tan rápido. Me llamaron hará una hora del hospital – me dijo entre sollozos – Phil tuvo un accidente de tráfico. Pero…_

_¿De tráfico? ¿Y…?_

_Ha tenido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico, y luego le ha dado una trombosis y… - tuve que pararla y cambiar de tema, ella no podía más… y como consecuencia yo tampoco tardaría mucho venirme abajo _

_¿Dónde ha sido?_

_En la autopista. Y eso es lo raro… me han hecho un montón de preguntas extrañas, que si solía despistarse, que si consumía… - se le entrecortó la voz – Ese accidente no ha sido normal, Bella, no puedo aceptarlo, es…. ¡ No, no puedo! – me gritó. Aquí fue cuando comencé a sollozar – Bella, ha sido algo muy raro… Ese tramo de carretera es recto como el filo de una hoja ¡Es imposible que tuviese un accidente de ese tipo! _

_Mamá por favor, tranquilízate, por favor – sujeté la mano de Edward con fuerza – Iré a verte, voy a Phoenix. _

_Bella, tienes que estudiar…_

_No, los exámenes los he acabado ya – Edward me sujetó la mano con fuerza. Le miré con una sombra de súplica. Sabía lo peligroso que era, no sólo por el tema de los tropecientos días soleados, que no dejaría de ser incómodo por obvios motivos, sino por los peligros colaterales, que no eran pocos, empezando por Victoria… eso aumentaba sus posibilidades de acción y de error por nuestra parte. – Iré allí, cogeré el primer vuelo que pueda _

_Bella…_

_¡ No, mamá, no puedes con esto tu sola!_

_He llamado a la abuela…_

_Estaré allí en unas horas… - colgué el teléfono. _

_Miré a Edward a los ojos. Descubrí en ellos una triste aceptación y una sombra de algo que no pude identificar. _

_Es peligroso…_

_Lo sé – Respondí. Discerní en él una pequeña lucha interna. Que ya sabía yo que tenía ganada._

_Avisa a Charlie. Llamaré al aeropuerto. _

_Salí disparada escaleras arriba. _

_Subí los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos y llamé a la puerta del cuarto de Charlie. No esperé a su contestación, sino que entre sin ella. _

_Charlie estaba durmiendo, por supuesto, me fijé en el despertador que descansaba sobre la cómoda. Las 4 de la mañana._

_Me acerqué lentamente a él y le zarandeé con delicadeza en la espalda. _

_Estaba muy preocupada, claro, pero no tenía corazón para acercarme a él y despertarle tan sobresaltada y rudamente, sin tener en cuenta la hora, a pesar de la noticia. _

_Charlie llevaba días trabajando más de lo normal, los asesinatos de Seattle no estaban dando sólo de qué hablar, y la policía estaba realizando continuas investigaciones para dar con el, la, o los posibles culpables, que seguían con la matanza como si sus esfuerzos fuesen en vano. En los pueblos de los alrededores, entre los que estaba Forks, los policías peinaban la zona sin descanso. _

_En un estado como Arizona, por ejemplo, en el cul la vegetación no es tan espesa y oscura, en el cual todo está más erosionado y visible, y está considerablemente más poblado, hubiese sido parcialmente más facil dar con el culpable. _

_No era tan fácil huir y esconderse de la civilización. _

_Pero en Washington, estado en el que la luz, el sol y el calor brillan por su ausencia y la vegetación se alza imperiosa, vigilante y siempre presente… _

_Washington es la noche de los ladrones y su espesura el escondite de los delincuentes. _

_Habían calificado al asesino como un maníaco, un peligroso psicópata que no se contentaba con matar a sus víctimas, sino que además los dejaba secos, les exprimía toda la sangre hasta que sólo quedaba un hilillo de ésta escapandose por algún orificio corporal. _

_Una imagen escalofriante._

_Charlie me mantenía muchas veces en vilo, llegando a altas horas de la noche, peinando la zona. _

_Asegurándome que iba bien armado e iban a atrapar al o los asesinos, que no me preocupase tanto, pero que aun así fuese con cuidado, que ya era mayorcito y sabía cuidarse solo…_

_Yo no podía evitar preocuparme aún más, porque contra lo que iba a luchar, si lo encontraba, no tenía la más mínima posibilidad. A pesar de tener a miembros de la familia de Edward vigilándole… nada es infalible. _

_Conocía a la ejecutora… y aún teníamos cuentas pendientes. _

_Si tan sólo pudiese contárselo a mi padre…_

_Ésta había sido una de esas noches, en las que había llegado de trabajar a las mil , y viéndole ahí, dormido, recordé a Phil, y caí en cuenta de la suerte que tenía._

_Mi madre estaba destrozada, pero aún así sana. Y mi padre seguía vivo… a pesar de todas las posibilidades que había habido de que hubiera pasado lo contrario. _

_Charlie… - le zarandeé con delicadeza en la espalda- Charlie… - se removió un poco, aún sin despertarse. _

_¿Bella?_

_Si, papá, escucha…_

_¿Ha pasado algo? – ahora parecía más despierto_

_Si, escucha, acaba de llamar Renée _

_¿Renée?_

_Si. Es Phil, papá. Al parecer ha tenido un accidente de tráfico. Mamá ha llamado hace unos momentos. Estaba destrozada- ahora, SI parecía totalmente despierto. _

_¿Sigue tu madre al teléfono?- hizo además de levantarse de la cama. _

_No. Acaba de colgar._

_¿Te ha dicho algo más? _

_No. No pudo… estaba realmente mal._

_Ella está bien. ¿no?_

_Caí entonces en la cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba mi padre. De lo Realmente preocupado que estaba… pero también de que el foco de aquella preocupación no residía en mi divertido y sobretodo joven "padrastro". Sino en mi madre… _

_De lo mucho que ella sufriría, sabiendo como era..._

_Recordando de lo mucho que la había querido y lo que la seguía queriendo…_

_Si, está bien. Ella no estaba en el momento del accidente. Papa… me voy a Phoenix a ver a mamá._

_¿Cómo vas a ir?_

_En avión. Llamaré para coger el primer vuelo que me sea posible- No iba a decirle que ya tenía a Edward haciendo ese trabajo por mí. En principio porque Edward no debería estar aquí a estas horas y segundo, para que creyese que le iba a dar la opción de opinar. A los padres les solían gustar esos tipos de detalles "insignificantes" – Te parece bien. ¿No?_

_Si. Si, claro – Se levantó de la cama - ¿Quieres que llave yo por ti al aeropuerto mientras tu haces la maleta?_

_No, papá, no hace falta… Estas cosas es mejor hacerlas personalmente – Me acerqué a la puerta para irme. Vaya a ser que surgiera algún problema. _

_¿Bella? – me preguntó mientras traspasaba la puerta._

_¿Si? – me quedé en el medio, aún con el pomo de la puerta en mi mano._

_¿Qué tal en Port Angeles?_

_Me mordí la lengua cuando los recuerdos llegaron súbitamente a mi mente. E estremecí, pero creo que no lo notó. Intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa, alejando como pude los fantasmas que me acechaban en mis recuerdos. _

_No estuvo mal – Volví a sonreírle, casi rezando porque no me viese muy falsa._

_No, en realidad no había ido tan bien, pero por muy poco que Charlie se metiese en mi vida, por mucho que fuese mi padre, seguía siendo un asunto demasiado personal. _

_Entré corriendo a mi habitación. Sentado sobre la mecedora de la esquina se encontraba Edward, más quieto que una estatua, hubiese jurado que había dejado de respirar elegir prendas lo más frescas posibles, tirantes, camisetas de manga corta, faldas… no tarde demasiado en hacer la maleta. En Phoenix ahora era verano, un verano que Forks nunca había conocido, así que cuando me mude a casa de mi padre no me llevé lo que se puede decir, toneladas de la ropa que usaba diariamente, sino que había dejado prácticamente toda en la casa de mi madre, que seguro, ella había trasladado hasta Jacksonville. _

_Después de llenar. Cuando me vio hizo ademán de levantarse, y me ayudó a hacer la maleta. _

_Intenté la maleta con las cuatro prendas que metí salí disparada hacia el baño, donde cogí mis objetos personales, el cepillo de dientes, el del pelo, gomillas, un pasador… volví corriendo a mi cuarto, Edward ya me había metido el resto de objetos personales que iba a necesitar. Eché un vistazo a la habitación para cerciorarme que no se había dejado nada. No tuve que incluir nada más en la maleta. _

_¿Habías hecho esto antes? – me sonrió_

_Alguna que otra vez – me sonrió_

_¿Ah, si?_

_Por supuesto… de vez en cuando surge alguien tan intuitivo como tu y hay que hacer las maletas corriendo. _

_Ah, bueno… _

_No me crees…_

_¿Me has dado motivos para no hacerlo? – le sonreí _

_No te salgas por la tangente. _

_No lo hago… - suspiré – Es que esta noche me ha venido todo a la vez: El accidente de Phil, mi madre, lo de Charlie… Jacob… - se me cortó la voz y Edward me abrazó _

_Mi madre no sabe enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones… estoy preocupada por ella. _

_Bella, tu madre ya es mayorcita… aunque te parezca mentira, ya sabe cuidarse sola. _

_No, no sabe_

_Pues esta es una buena ocasión para que vaya haciéndolo… - Nos quedamos callados durante unos instantes._

_Charlie llamará para saber que ha pasado con los billetes – Apunté_

_Los he sacado para mañana… bueno, hoy por la noche. _

_¿Tan tarde? ¿No los había antes?_

_Si quieres que alguien te acompañe… Bella, esta noche es muy precipitado, y ya es muy tarde, llegaríamos a Phoenix durante el día, y allí siempre hace sol… - hice un gesto de entendimiento – durante el día no podemos viajar, por obvias razones, así que era la opción que quedaba. _

_No, esta bien… mi padre se preocupará si decidiese salir esta noche… si pregunta le diré que no había billetes para antes. _

_Hablando de tu padre… - se acercó un poco más a mí – Se acerca en este momento. _

_¡Métete en el armario!_

_¿Te avergüenzas de mí?_

_Déjate de tonterías. Como si fuese tan normal encontrar al novio de tu hija con ella en su cuarto a las tantas de la madrugada. _

_Me sonrió y se metió en el armario. _

_Mi padre entró en mi cuarto y se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama, emitió un suspiro. ___

- _¿Has preguntado ya por el billete? __  
- __Si, he conseguido plaza en uno que sale mañana en la noche. __  
__Bien – volvió a suspirar. Sentí como si todos sus años se le echaran encima – Creo que será mejor que te acuestes a dormir. Es muy tarde. __  
- __No se si podre hacerlo, sinceramente... __  
- __Al menos inténtalo. Hasta la noche no vas a poder hacer nada. Así que al menos preocúpate por estar presentable cuando tu madre te vea. No quiero que te vea cayéndote al suelo y con unas ojeras hasta los pies __  
- __papa... No es algo que se pueda controlar tan fácilmente __  
- __¿Al menos puedes hacer el esfuerzo no? No debes de haber dormido mucho. ¿A qué hora has llegado esta noche? ___

_¡uy! Nos estábamos acercando a unos frentes peligrosos. ¿Debía de decirle la verdad o mentirle? Evidentemente ya tenía la edad suficiente para volver a la hora a la que lo había hecho, ya era mayor de edad, y no iba sola. Pero por otra parte era la primera vez que en casa de mi padre, en Forks, salía hasta esa hora... y abusar las primera vez nunca es una buena recomendación. ___

_Contaba con la confianza de Charlie hasta cierto punto. Le había hecho ya demasiados desaires. Primero, aquella vez que me había ido a Phoenix casi sin explicaciones cuando James comenzó la caza, y segundo, cuando me fui a Volterra. ___

_De esta primera ya apenas se acordaba, había pasado algún tiempo y estaba, en cierta manera, justificada, (Claro que no sabía los motivos reales...) pero esta segunda... ___

_De mi viaje a Volterra, o quizás debería decir, Los Ángeles, si que se acorbaba. Y se acordaría durante mucho tiempo. Aún sufría las consecuencias de ello. ___

- _Bella... ¿A qué hora te ha traído Edward a casa? __  
-__Temprano... a la misma hora en la que volvía en Phoenix. __  
- __¡Ah! ¿Pero salías en Phoenix? - Así que había decidido ponerse borde. ¿No? pues a ese juego podían jugar dos. __  
- __Si, papá... aunque te parezca mentira lo hacía, no estaba todo el día de juerga, pero evidentemente tampoco lo estaba pegada a un asiento o algo así. No te vayas a poner hecho un basilisco porque a mi edad no es una cosa tan rara y extravagante ¿Sabes? __  
- __Bella, no me hables así... - vale. Tenía razón. __  
- __Tienes razón papá... - me senté sobre la cama y me apoyé sobre su hombro, como cuando era pequeña. Ésto pareció ablandarle un poco. - Lo siento... sé que me he pasado... Pero hoy no es un buen día, estoy muy nerviosa. No calculé bien mis palabras. __  
- __Lo sé, Bella... - me dio un beso en la frente - Ha sido una mala noticia. Pero tienes que controlarte. No puedes hacer nada más, que ofrecer tu apoyo. ___

_No le contesté, sino que me apoyé en su hombro, sintiéndome por un instante tan segura como cuando era niña y cuando tenía algún problema recurría a él. ___

_Si el supiese la clase de problemas que tenía... y que no sólo estaba así por Phil, sino por ellos también... Y yo si podía, si tenía, que hacer algo. ___

_Pero eso no lo podía saber mi padre. Mi padre ya no podría defenderme de los hombres malos, el hombre del saco o el fantasma del desván. Éstos miedos eran reales y el no podría enfrentarse a ellos. ___

_Y aún así... sintiéndome como si tuviese nuevamente seis años, me achuché más a él y le abracé con fuerza. Mi padre no podía ayudarme... pero aún así como en cierto momento, sintiéndome tan cerca de él como no lo había estado en años, me sentí total y completamente segura._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡¡¡¡¡¡ AVISO, CONTENIDO SEXUAL IMPLÍCITO!!!!!! ESTÁIS AVISADOS. DESPUÉS NO QUIERO LÍOS. _

_Capítulo 4: Bajo el ardiente sol americano. _

_No se cuánto tiempo estuve acurrucada sobre Charlie, al poco rato me había quedado dormida. _

_Cuando me desperté me encontré aún sobre sus rodillas. Con Charlie mirando al infinito y con su mano masajeándome el cabello. _

_Se me hizo una imagen muy simpática._

_Detectando que me había despertado hizo ademán de moverse. _

_¿Qué hora es? – le pregunté_

_Las diez de la mañana_

_Ummm… las diez – había dormido unas cinco horas y pico - ¿No se te han quedado dormidas las piernas? – le pregunté aún con la morriña impregnada en mi voz._

_Un poco – rió – Pero al rato ya no sentía nada – solté una risita, la cual Charlie acompañó._

_Ummm… que pereza_

_Si, ha sido una noche larga – concordó – Voy a levantarme a hacer el desayuno_

_¿Hoy no trabajas? – negó con la cabeza_

_Me han dado el día libre. He estado haciendo muchas horas extras últimamente – hizo ademán de levantarse_

_No te vayas, quédate. _

_No quería que ese mágico momento acabase. Quería que durase eternamente. Un lugar sin miedo, sin preocupaciones, sin presiones. Un mundo colmado de seguridad. _

_No quería perderme y no sentirme nunca más tan cerca de él como me había sentido esa noche. _

_Bella tengo cosas que hacer – se levantó_

_Pero por lo visto el mundo… tenía otros planes para mí_

_Quédate – repetí_

_Bella… que no tienes cinco años – suspiró. Yo enterré la cabeza sobre el colchón – cuando tenga listo el desayuno te alzaré una voz – me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación. _

_Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver como la puerta se cerraba, como a cámara lenta. Después del portazo no se oyó nada. Oí las escaleras crujir por el peso de Charlie mientras éste las bajaba para ir a la cocina. _

_Volví a enterrar el rostro sobre el colchón. Ya está. El momento mágico había acabado. Había vuelto a crecer de golpe y Bella se había convertido en Isabella… bonito modo de describirlo. _

_Puse la mente en blanco. Tenía la sensación de que se me olvidaba algo importante. _

_Las imágenes del día anterior se amontonaron en mi cabeza, parecía mentira que fuese ayer: _

_La fiesta, la borrachera de Jessica, Jacob, la llamada de Renée… Edward y el armario…_

_¡Dios! ¡ Edward en el armario! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para olvidarlo?_

_Me levanté de un salto de la cama. Me sobrevino un mareo, pero lo sobre llevé como pude y abrí la puerta del armario. _

_Dentro seguía Edward… con una expresión entre crispada y … Me miraba intensamente._

_Con que quédate más ¿no?- tuve la decencia al menos de parecer un poco culpable. Bajé la mirada y observé mis zapatillas de casa – Interesantes las zapatillas ¿No?_

_Si, bastante… fíjate, la zapatilla del pie derecho tiene una mancha con forma de pera_

_Bella…_

_O quizás de manzana, no lo veo yo del todo bien… - levanté la vista. Me miraba ceñudo. – Vale, vale… lo siento. Me olvidé. Estaba tan cansada…_

_No se si debería enfadarme contigo o darte un abrazó, gritarte un rato para desquitarme o besarte, irme a mi casa o…_

_Si quieres mi opinión las impares suenan mejor- le sonreí tímidamente. _

_Me miró por unos segundos sin caer en cuenta del significado de mis palabras. Luego detecté un brillo de entendimiento en el fondo de sus pupilas, y supe que era el mejor momento para poner punto final a la discusión. No podía dejarla atrás por demasiado tiempo, lo sabía, sino sacaba él el tema lo acabaría sacando yo. Aún no sabía si por orgullo, arrepentimiento o autocompasión. _

_Sé que lo te he hecho tiene delito pero…_

_Bella, intento entenderte, de veras… pongo mi mayor esfuerzo… Pero últimamente, en estos últimos días no doy pie con bola. Estás demasiado… No te entiendo, Bella, no puedo… pero aún así intento estar ahí – Supe inmediatamente por el tono que no pararía hasta que se desahogara completamente y que al menos se merecía explicarse. Debía de ser horrible para alguien que generalmente lo sabe todo sobre las personas admitir que está perdido y no entiende a una de ellas. - Aunque no sé qué es lo que hago y me desconciertas de una manera que… _

_Quizás no sea la misma persona a la que dejaste aquí antes de que te fueras. Quizás haya cambiado, quizás… - Se me escaparon unas lagrimas, que Edward recogió con un dedo y las lamió con dulzura- Quizás necesite tiempo… He cambiado Edward, las personas cambian. _

_Lo sé. Pero no imaginé que hasta este punto_

_¿Hasta qué punto? Una vez me dijiste que lo bonito de ser humano era que las cosas cambiaban. Ahora te hago yo una pregunta. ¿Hasta que punto eres tú capaz de cambiar? ¿Hasta que punto lo harías por mí?_

_¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué cambie? ¿Es ese tu castigo a mi abandono? Es más, ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Las cosas han cambiado tan…?_

_No seas tonto, Edward… ya te dije una vez que no… pero necesito tiempo. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo. Yo… yo siento que necesito… necesito ponerlo todo en orden. Organizar mi pasado para poder ordenar ni presente y poder mirar al futuro sin que todo me pille por sorpresa. _

_Necesitas tiempo lejos de mí…_

_¡No! – me mostré ofendida – no se necesito tiempo lejos de ti. Necesito tiempo para pensar, para poner en orden. Necesito un tiempo sin preguntas._

_Necesitas…_

_Necesito un voto de confianza. Lo necesito. Verás, cuando te fuiste… yo… y luego lo que pasó ayer… te has perdido muchas cosas… y he llegado a un punto en el que he asumido un compromiso tan grande con personas a las que quiero. Que no lo puedo ver perdido, pero también sé que dejé escapar trenes que ya no volveré a coger. Cogeré otros que quizás me lleven al mismo destino o quizás no. Pero esa oportunidad de ese mundo en concreto la he perdido…_

_Y no te sientes satisfecha con tu elección._

_No, por supuesto que no. Edward, yo también trato de entenderte. Trato de entender a mucha gente, pero me esfuerzo especialmente contigo. Nunca me han interesado demasiado ni los amigos, ni las personas… ni nada que tenga que ver con eso. No he sido muy "social" y me cuesta también lo mío. Pero aún así intento conseguir resultados. Eres una contradicción andante. Me quieres pero me dejas. Quieres estar conmigo pero te niegas a que sea como tú… Para mí también es difícil. _

_Bella tu… tu ya sabes mis razones. Y sabes el peso que tienen y…_

_Si Edward. Sé cuales son. Y se que has decidido pasar por encima de ellas y hacerlo al final… pero… es demasiado complicado… - Me sonrió con indulgencia. Una media sonrisa que me oprimió por dentro- ¿Cómo ha podido todo descontrolarse en tan poco tiempo?_

_Pues… creo que empezó conmigo encerrado en un armario._

_No me refería a eso. Y lo sabes…- me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Hundiendo mi cara en su ropa y captando su olor. _

_Tienes razón Bella – Despegué la cara y le miré a los ojos. – Necesitas tiempo y te lo daré. Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti y si es lo que necesitas lo tendrás. _

_Me despegó de él y se dirigió a la ventana. Dispuesto a saltar. _

_No hace falta que me des tanto tiempo ahora – bromeé – puede esperar- Me guiñó un ojo. _

_Bueno… es que tengo que llegar a tu casa. Después de que tu me llamases por teléfono para explicármelo todo y vamos ahora a mi casa para sacar si billete y ver si alguien nos acompañas. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Me parece que ya estás tardando- le sonreí y me acerqué a él para besarle. Un beso sincero y libre de culpa, presión, orgullo o egoísmo. Un beso que prometía incondicionalidad y fidelidad. Un beso que hablaba de presente. _

_Edward se alejó dulcemente de mí, y besó tenuemente en la mejilla, sin depositar completamente los labios, sino dejando escapar un breve y caliente suspiro, me estremecí, y se acercó a la ventana para saltar. _

_Cuando cayó al suelo me acerqué a la ventana para ver si aún podía verle. No estaba._

_Resignada decidí asearme un poco y hacer el papel delante de Charlie. Seleccioné de mi armario, de lo poco que quedaba en mi armario, ropa cómoda, unas mallas de color negro que no me gustaban demasiado porque eran demasiado pegadas y marcaban demasiado, con el paso del tiempo quizás no resultaran demasiado cómodas, pero era lo único decente que me quedaba. Para la parte de arriba escogí una camisa de media manga. _

_Me metí en el baño y dejé la ropa sobre la taza bajada del váter. Encendí el grifo y mientras esperaba a que el agua caliente saliese me cepillé el pelo para quitarme los enredos. _

_Dejé que el aroma a fresas de mi jabón envolviese mi cuerpo, acompañando al agua caliente evaporada que caía como el rocío sobre mi piel, demasiadas cosas habían pasado desde que me hice fiel a esa marca de jabón. Sonreí interiormente. _

_Salí, me vestí, me cepillé el pelo y salí de cuarto para la cocina. _

_Me encontré con una escena bastante atípica. Charlie con un delantal amarillo cantando una vieja canción propia de las películas del oeste con una sartén en la mano. _

_He hecho tostadas- me anunció - ¿Te apetecen?_

_Claro – respondí. La verdad es que no demasiado pero considerando que en casa de los Cullen iba a haber más bien poca comida…_

_Coge la mantequilla y la mermelada del mueble. _

_Así lo hice y me senté a la mesa mientras Charlie acababa de tostar el pan. Lo puso sobre la mesa. _

_Tenía un aspecto negruzco en más de un lado, pero no mencioné nada. Cogí el pan, lo unté y me lo comí sin decir nada. Cuando acabé dejé los platos en el fregadero y me acerqué al salón._

_Voy a llamar a Edward – Le anuncié. Le ví aceptar imperceptiblemente._

_Llamé a su casa. El teléfono sonó hasta el segundo aviso. Lo cogió Esme. _

_¿Si?_

_¿Esme?_

_Bella ¿Eres tú?_

_Si. ¿Está por ahí Edward?_

_Si. Está aquí al lado. Te lo paso. – me dijo – Oye, Bella_

_¿Si?_

_Lo siento _

_Gracias – me limité a responder. No había más que decir._

_Seguimos hablando te paso a Edward – Se escuchó una interferencia de fondo, signo de que le había pasado al auricular. _

_Bella. ¿Sigue Charlie por ahí?_

_Si – me limité a responderle. No hacía falta nada más. Charlie podía estar con la oreja pegada y oído avizor – Oye ha pasado algo _

_Sigamos la corriente pues. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Phil… yo… es complicado decirlo por teléfono._

_Entonces iré a recogerte_

_Te espero. Pero vamos… voy para Phoenix_

_Creo que eso ya lo sabía – rió_

_Vale, te espero. No tardes- Colgué el teléfono. _

_Charlie apareció en cuanto colgué el teléfono. Lo que pensaba, ojo avizor. _

_Edward vendrá en unos minutos- le anuncié – voy a coger la maleta de arriba. _

_¿Va a llevarte Edward al aeropuerto?_

_Si, es lo más seguro. _

_¿No era el viaje por la tarde?_

_Si, pero estaré en su casa o algo_

_¿Irá el contigo a Jacksonville?_

_No lo se. Es posible. Tenemos que hablar. _

_Puedo llevarte yo… no…_

_Déjalo papá. Ya me llevará Edward_

_Edward… en fin, si es lo que quieres…_

_Si. Voy a subir a por las maletas arriba. _

_Lo dejé todo en el marco de la puerta y me quedé esperando en el porche. _

_Edward llegó a los 10 minutos, en el volvo con las ventanillas bajadas. Me instó con un gesto a que subiese mientras el salía y metía la maleta en el coche. _

_Gracias - le dije cuando se subía en el coche._

_Sabes que no tiene importancia. – se limitó a contestar. _

_Llegamos en nada, cinco minutos, incluso me aventuraría a decir que menos, con esa manera tan estrafalaria que tiene de conducir. _

_Me llevó la maleta de nuevo hasta su casa y la dejó en el recibidor. Cuando pasé cerré la puerta. _

_Nadie salió a recibirnos y saludar. Me quedé un segundo en la puerta, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Luego me giré a él. Que sacaba la llave de la cerradura de la casa._

- Ahora mismo no hay nadie. Estamos solos. Han tenido que salir.  
- Mmmm - le respondí- se me quedó un rato mirando, tentando y palpando la situación. â€" Subamos arriba a mi cuarto.

Me acompañó hasta arriba a su habitación y salió un momento a no se qué que me dijo. No prestaba del todo atención.

Me paseé lentamente por su habitación observando los discos que había diseminados por toda la pared. Desde los de Vinilo hasta los CDs que había conocido durante toda mi vida. Había música de todas las épocas y estilos que conocía.

Saqué un CD de los Beattles primera edición. Parecía mentira lo mucho que seguían gustando. Verdaderos genios musicales. Quizás lo mucho que habrían cambiado si el accidente y el abandono no hubiese acabado con el grupo.

Me quedé ensimismada observando la carátula, hasta el último detalle y empapándome de ella, pero cuando fui a abrirla para ver el CD no estaba dentro.

Justo en ese momento se encendió la cadena de música e Imaging una de las canciones que más me gustaban sonó como fondo.

Me giré y me encontré a Edward con el mando a distancia en la mano.

Volví a girarme hacia la carátula y me quedé observándola. 

Noté como Edward se me acercaba por detrás, y arrastraba mi pelo mojado hasta mi hombro derecho mientras sentía su calido aliento sobre el izquierdo.

De repente el aura se hizo más caliente, y le sentí como no le había sentido nunca recorriendo su cuello con mi aliento, dejando su dulzón olor sobre mí. Cerré los ojos y me volví a él, acercándome a su cara y donándole mi aliento también y depositándolo sobre él. En un impulso le bese, no arrebatadoramente, pero si dulce. me cogió de la cintura y yo me enganché a sus hombros.

Sentí como sus manos se acercaban cautelarmente a mi sujetador, y tocaba con las frías yemas de sus dedos mi canalillo. En ese momento algo en mí despertó, algo que había permanecido dormido y a la espera durante toda mi vida, y me hice presa de una ardiente excitación que no había sentido.

Sostuve uno de sus brazos y con el otro sube su cara hasta la medida de mi cara. Le miré a los ojos, que parecían que ardían como brasas vivas, y en un arrebato me acercó a él y me besó apasionadamente

_Donde habite el olvido _

_Donde habite el olvido,  
En los vastos jardines sin aurora;  
Donde yo sólo sea  
Memoria de una piedra sepultada entre ortigas   
Sobre la cual el viento escapa a sus insomnios. _

_Donde mi nombre deje  
Al cuerpo que designa en brazos de los siglos,  
Donde el deseo no exista. _

_En esa gran región donde el amor, ángel terrible,  
No esconda como acero  
En mi pecho su ala,  
Sonriendo lleno de gracia aérea mientras crece el tormento. _

_Allí donde termine este afán que exige un dueño a imagen suya,   
Sometiendo a otra vida su vida,  
Sin más horizonte que otros ojos frente a frente. _

_Donde penas y dichas no sean más que nombres,  
Cielo y tierra nativos en torno de un recuerdo;  
Donde al fin quede libre sin saberlo yo mismo,  
Disuelto en niebla, ausencia,  
Ausencia leve como carne de niño. _

_Allá, allá lejos;  
Donde habite el olvido._

_Noté como Edward se me acercaba por detrás, y arrastraba mi pelo mojado hasta mi hombro derecho mientras sentía su cálido aliento sobre el izquierdo._

De repente el aura se hizo más caliente, y le sentí como no le había sentido nunca recorriendo su cuello con mi aliento, dejando su dulzón olor sobre mí. Cerré los ojos y me volví a él, acercándome a su cara y donándole mi aliento también y depositándolo sobre él. En un impulso le bese, no arrebatadoramente, pero si dulce. Él me cogió de la cintura y yo me enganché a sus hombros.

Sentí como sus manos se acercaban cautelarmente a mi sujetador, y tocaba con las frías yemas de sus dedos mi canalillo. En ese momento algo en mí despertó, algo que había permanecido dormido y a la espera durante toda mi vida, y me hice presa de una ardiente excitación que no había sentido nunca.

Sostuve uno de sus brazos y con el otro subí su cara hasta la medida de la mía. Le miré a los ojos, que parecían que ardían como brasas vivas, y en un arrebato me acerqué a él y me besó apasionadamente.

_Deslizo su mano bajo mi camisa, acariciando la parte superior de mis pechos y el sujetador, masajeándome con sus frías manos y enviándome escalofríos sobrecogedores. Lentamente sentí como sus manos, que habían vuelto a salir, se deslizaban lentamente arriba por mi pecho, acariciando la base de mi cuello, para que luego una de ellas desabrochara el botón de la camisa. Me sobrecogí al sentir como sus frías manos podían provocar una sensación tan calida, completamente contraria a la que, por naturaleza, les pertenecían._

_Sentí como mi adrenalina subía a mil, el ritmo cardiaco me aumentaba descontroladamente y mi respiración se convertía en suaves y sensuales gemidos. Sus fríos ojos se posaron en mí cuando lo notó y fue como si brasas ardiendo estuviesen recorriendo mi cara, con sus mejillas alborozadas dándole un aspecto encantador, me enfrente a su mirada y en un mudo ademán que se transmitió a través del deseo que se reflejaba en nuestros ojos, di mi aceptación_

_No me respondió verbalmente, sino que clavó su intensa mirada sobre mis ojos, y sentí durante un milisegundo que realmente podía leer mi mente. Que durante ese corto periodo de tiempo había viajado por mi ser hasta dar con mi alma y descomponerla totalmente, conociéndola, explorándola, y volviéndola a componer dejando en ella una importante pieza de sí, algo inexplicable, algo latente, omnipresente, que me acompañaría toda mi vida. _

_  
Me acerqué a el y le doné mi aliento en su oreja, dejando que el estímulo llegase hasta lo más hondo de él, sobrepasando todo tipo de barreras, impuestas o involuntarias, y acercándose finalmente a su consciencia, dejando impresa mi marca._

_Sentí como de pronto se ponía rígido y un segundo después sus manos dejaron de acariciarme, ese gesto me mostró que las emociones debían de sobrecogerle, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro como muestra de apoyo, haciéndole entender en silencio que a mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero que yo lo deseaba, dejándome llevar permitiendo que continuara explorándome y conociéndome como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. _

_El mudo mensaje fue recibido y volvió a su labor explorativa, se decidió a desabrochar los demás botones de mi camisa, lentamente, como si cada uno de ellos guardara un secreto sagrado, dejando que las emociones nos recorrieran y marcaran, en ambos, con fuego su presencia, dando testimonio de que una vez recorrieron nuestros cuerpos, e invadieron nuestros espíritus._

_Desabrochó el último botón, y sentí como tentativamente llevaba sus manos a mi espalda y la acariciaba, buscando tentativamente mi sujetador, y desabrochándolo .Observé como aquellos orbes dorados clavaron su atención en mis pechos analizando su redondez, la turgencia, el espacio entre ellos... rindiendo un verdadero culto a mi cuerpo. Acercó su cara a mi entrepecho, oliéndolo y acariciándolo con sus mejillas, perdiéndose en mi aroma._

_Fue entonces cuando decidió dar un paso más, y sentí como su lengua, cálida y húmeda, se deslizaba por esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo. De repente la deslizo tímidamente por mis pezones mientras estos se ponían rígidos y se endurecían por tan atrevida acción._

_Miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de mí, y me avasallaron, envolviéndome y alejándome del mundo real, llevándome de la mano al mundo de las sensaciones y los sentidos. Como si fuera otra persona sentí como mis ojos se cerraban, y dejaba escapar un tenue gemido involuntario. _

_Eso pareció derribar la última barrera de duda en Edward, excitándole más de lo que ya estaba y me lo demostró deslizando su lengua ufanamente, sobre mis pechos, marcando su recorrido y acabando en la protuberancia final de éstos, al mismo tiempo que el placer me invadía y nuevos gemidos escapaban de mí._

_Entonces decidí que ya había llegado mi turno de actuar, desesperada por seguir sintiendo lo que ahora sentía. Acerqué mis manos tímidamente hacia él deslizando su camisa por su pecho. Cayendo en cuenta de mis intenciones y tan ansioso como yo, subió los brazos para que la barrera que esa prenda representaba entre nosotros desapareciese y terminara olvidada en el suelo haciéndole compañía a mi blusa._

_Contemple la pálida piel que se mostraba ante mi y de pronto quise hacerla mía tal como él lo había hecho antes conmigo. Así que primero con timidez, luego con la lujuria que se había terminado por colar en cada poro de mi piel, comencé a depositar húmedos besos por aquel pecho que me enloquecía, aquel que desprendía ese aroma tan masculino que me embriagaba, bajando poco a poco y dejando un pequeño camino que lo marcaba como mío, porque hacía mucho tiempo que yo sabía que era de él._

_Mi mente quedó en blanco para ese entonces, perdida entre tantas sensaciones, a mi torso desnudo pronto le siguieron mis mallas y segundos después los pantalones de él ya estaban haciendo compañía al resto de nuestra ropa._

_Volvimos a los besos apasionados, uniendo nuestros alientos en una dulce y comprometedora melodía, que se extendía a través de nuestros cuerpos. Sentía como Edward deslizaba sus manos a través de mi espalda, acariciándome, y colocándome grácilmente sobre él. _

_Apoyé el rostro sobre su hombro, mientras él concentraba sus manos en mis glúteos y piernas, quitándome las bragas y uniéndolas al resto de prendas. Después llegó mi turno, quedando él completamente desnudo también. _

_Nos observamos en silencio, apreciando los cuerpos de ambos y tomándolos eternos en nuestra mirada, mientras nos movíamos tentativamente hasta el sofá. _

_Sentí el cuero bajo mi espalda, frío, mucho mas frío de lo que se encontraba mi cuerpo y que se pegaba a mi cuerpo debido al fino sudor que para ese momento me bañaba. Edward se colocó encima de mi, aún acariciándome como la cosa mas preciosa, cambió de estrategia y nuevas olas de placer llegaron a mi cerebro al sentir su boca recorrer cada centímetro, cada pliego, cada parte de mi piel._

_La misma piel que clamaba que la hicieran suya, el mismo espíritu que gritaba por llegar al máximo éxtasis, por ser elevado al cielo y no bajar de él._

_Sentí la presión de un intruso sobre mi pierna, bajé la vista de su pecho y me fijé mi vista en el principal indicador de su excitación. Cuando el cayó en cuenta de lo que yo observaba se dejó de preliminares, y sentí su protuberancia acercarse a mi feminidad. _

_El allanó el camino para una mejor entrada, y antes siquiera de estar preparada, la sensación nunca antes sentida de algo se deslizaba dentro de mí me embargó y terminó desapareciendo cualquier vestigio de consciencia en mi._

_El dolor se sobrepuso a todo lo demás, todas las sensaciones que pudiese tener en ese momento se evaporaban bajo ese torrente de sufrimiento. _

_Sentía la presión de algo romperse dentro de mi, un grito de pura agonía quiso salir de mis labios pero él se dio cuenta antes y lo cayó antes de salir con un profundo beso que reflejaba pasión_

_El amor también puede ser doloroso, muy doloroso. Lo aprendí esa noche. Pero pronto todo quedó sepultado bajo un nuevo torrente de placer, más intenso del que había sentido nunca._

_A un ritmo lento comenzó a moverse sin apenas separar sus suaves labios de los míos, la sensación de dolor desapareció siendo reemplazada por una nueva, totalmente desconocida que me hacía sentir totalmente embriagada borracha de placer, mientras un escalofrío comenzaba recorrer toda mi espina, un vestigio de algo mas grande. _

_La velocidad comenzó a aumentar, los gemidos se escapaban entre beso y beso, hasta que una corriente eléctrica recorrió entero mi cuerpo, una sensación deliciosa, única, desgarradora que me hizo curvar la espalda hacía atrás mientras gritaba fuera de mi su nombre y sentía como su semilla se vertía en mi interior, cálida, abriéndose paso dentro de mi, marcándome eternamente._

_Los besos cobraron intensidad, aún estando el dentro de mí, y continuamos así por largos minutos, hasta que sentí como el se retiraba delicadamente de mí. _

_Le miré intensamente, y el respondió ante mi mirada quedándonos unidos por un lazo invisible, hasta que sentí como mis parpados se cerraban poco a poco y el se echaba sobre mí, cansado también._

_Desperté envuelta en un sabor dulzón, y una sensación de bienestar general que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba completamente relajada, grogui, como suele decirse, una sonrisa se extendía impresa en mi cara de oreja a oreja, y estaba en paz, tranquila. _

_Simplemente era feliz… _

_No recordaba nada que pudiese preocuparme, ni me importaba, simplemente estaba en un estado nirvánico, con algo dando vueltas por mi pecho y revoloteando por mi estómago. _

_Seguía en el sofá, pero Edward no estaba junto a mí. Exploré con una mirada el cuarto y caí en cuenta de que tampoco estaba en la habitación. _

_Me levanté con pereza, seguía desnuda, pero tenía una manta colocada sobre mí, de lana, aún caliente por el contacto con mi cuerpo. Eche un rápido vistazo a la habitación por si encontraba mi ropa. _

_Me sonrojé al recordar porque andaba desnuda, al tiempo que los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente, como una larga cola en una salida en la cual solo hay una puerta, y todos quieren salir los primeros y se empujan, formando un tapón sin que ninguno pueda salir finalmente. _

_No me entretuve en seguir buscando mi ropa, ya aparecería, sino que enrollé la manta sobre mi cuerpo y me asomé al balcón del dormitorio, a observar como el río Duc recorría, con sus meandros, aquella tierra virgen y sagrada, que apenas había sido tocada por la mano del hombre, ni con su gran mecanismo de supervivencia, habían conseguido hacer de ella una tierra estéril y árida, porque siempre habría alguna semilla que acabaría de nuevo en la tierra, donde crecería fuerte y vigorosa, para formar parte del nuevo paisaje, siempre habría alguna semilla recorriendo impetuosa aquel caudal, siempre quedaría vida… _

_Aquella tierra siempre guardaría en lo más profundo de si, atesorándolo como la maravilla que era, el placer de un nuevo reto, de nuevas sensaciones, de la emoción de ver como el sol consume su recorrido entre la espesura del verdor de los árboles, de un amanecer sonrojado sobre una playa cristalina, limpia y tranquila, en la que el sol se asoma como la gran bola de fuego candente que es. Siempre guardaría mis más bellos recuerdos, y aquella habitación, aquel río, aquellos árboles, habían sido testigos de un paso más que daba en mi vida, de cómo había dejado atrás otra nueva parte de mi niñez. _

_Sentía el suave resonar del viento, acompañado del arrullo del agua, envolviendo piel y colapsando mis sentidos. _

_Había conseguido amar lo que en principio no era más que naturaleza muerta y latente, pero al igual que en lo personal, descubrí que lo frío y bullente tenía su propia belleza, mucho más impresionante de lo que llegaría a ser jamás una ciudad, o la monotonía de un barrio del que no salía, y por supuesto infinitamente mejor que los setos que habían decorado mi vida. Había conseguido amar lo salvaje y rebelde, lo que no tenía control y no se podía parar. Había aprendido a amar a la vida misma, en su total conjunto, y me estaba maravillando de su inmenso alcance, de su vasto dominio…. _

_En una ocasión escuché que en el norte las sombras se alargan, que bajo la luna nórdica, se magnifican y alcanzan un tamaño soñado, que los sentimientos bullen, y se confunden con el mismo pensamiento ordinario, porque no hay distinción. _

_Un camino que llevaba a sentimientos nunca antes vislumbrado, un camino lleno de pasiones y fogosidades, siempre latiendo, siempre bullendo, a pesar de su áspero aspecto. _

_Supe que si lo seguía, si escogía ese camino que solo había podido vislumbrar en ese momento, si me decidía a ser fiel y paso a paso llegaba al final, un final que me ofrecían el cual no tenía nada que ver con el donde sino con el como, acabaría encontrando lo que buscaba, fuera lo que fuese, aún no lo sabía, pero sabía que había algo, que solo cuando encontrara, me daría cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. _

_Algo que no tenía nada que ver con nada material, con ninguna persona, ni siquiera con los que más quería en esta vida. _

_Algo que tenía que ver conmigo, con la misma esencia de mi ser, y no incumbía a nadie más, un sentimiento, una sensación… un enigma que me acompañaba como una sombra allá donde fuese. _

_Algo que cuando resolviese y encontrara, iba a hacer que me sintiese libre. Algo que encontraría, al final del camino, el cual no iba a recorrer sola, porque había encontrado a alguien que estará siempre a mi lado. _

_Alguien que escuché como abría la puerta de la habitación, y me miraba y se quedaba deslumbrado con mi imagen, aún envuelta en esa fina manta, apoyada sobre un balcón, y con las mejillas alborozadas y los ojos brillantes. _

_Avancé hasta él de forma impetuosa, sin medir ni mis fuerzas ni las suyas, aunque esto último no resultara ningún problema, y me arrojé sobre su cuerpo, incauta, totalmente fuera de mí y con miles de sensaciones recorriendo mi ser, fantasía, amor, felicidad, libertad…. El calor emergía de cada poro de mí ser, como el humo de un tren en marcha. Me sentía como el fuego de una antorcha, totalmente viva. _

_Con las prisas ni caí en cuenta de la manta que había caído de mi cuerpo en mi repentino arrebato, pero cuando le sentí junto a mí, sin la barrera que la ropa representaba entre nosotros, enrojecí hasta la raíz del pelo. _

_¡ Vaya! Te veo muy… entusiasmada… _

_Es que soy feliz_

_Eres feliz… _

_Soy muy feliz _

_¿Feliz por unos momentos de pasión?_

_Feliz porque soy yo misma, feliz porque estás conmigo, feliz porque puedo ver el futuro y vislumbrar mi camino, y se qué es junto a ti, feliz porque me siento más viva que nunca, feliz… feliz porque sé que puedo marcar una diferencia, feliz porque mi corazón late y mi alma siente, feliz porque siento, porque la vida es hermosa, y por mucho que intenten destruirla ésta siempre imperará. ¿No son suficientes motivos? _

_Son suficientes motivos, lo son…_

_Sabes… me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, de lo… ofuscada y empedernida que estaba porque las cosas siguiesen igual, y nada cambiase… y al mismo tiempo yo misma no hacía más que exigir el cambio, como si hubiese tenido algún derecho… te quiero, te quiero… y eso es maravilloso, porque puedo sentir, y sentir es detectar el cambio.  
Creo que he dado un importante paso en mi vida, y antes de nada, y antes de todo… quiero pedirte perdón. _

_Bella, soy yo el que debe de ser perdonado. Yo fui el que me fui, el que te abandonó dejándote sola frente a todo tipo de peligros, yo…_

_Me separé dulcemente te él. _

_Tu hiciste lo que creíste lo que era correcto. Y eso nunca se puede refrenar, porque es lo que hay que hacer – dije entre sollozos- Una vez hoy… a alguien… alguien que me dijo que a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido, nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía, porque en momento, en que tomaba la decisión fue lo que le pareció mejor, lo más justo, lo que debía de hacerse… y si se arrepentía de algo… era de lo que no había vivido, de las oportunidades… de las oportunidades que había dejado escapar- los sollozos vinieron a mí con más fuerzas y esta vez lágrimas los acompañaron- que si se arrepentía de algo era de no hacer escogido el camino que había rechazado. Pero nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomara.  
Te quiero… te quiero, te quiero tanto que no contener lo que siento dentro de mí, y no me basta con intentar demostrártelo para que seas feliz, te quiero tanto… que fui una egoísta. Porque mientras tu no estabas, y te culpabas por ello, yo cambiaba, cambiaba… y cuando volviste, y me di cuenta de que…. Yo no quería demostrar que había cambiado, porque tenía miedo de que ese cambio, nos volviese a separar, y dejé inconscientemente que cargarás con todo… resistiéndome al cambio y haciéndote daño.  
Necesito pedirte perdón, por todo, se que mi comportamiento ha sido egoísta, y lo he pagado con los que tenía al lado. Siento lo de Phil, simplemente no podía soportar el cambio que eso podía acarrear a mi vida. Y siento lo de Jacob, por él y por ti, porque no se merece que esto pase ahora, y tu no mereces todo esto… siento haber sido tan egoísta. _

_Bella, te quiero, y eso sobrepasa todo lo demás. Comprendo, aunque no comparta lo que significa ser humano, y el miedo al cambio, y nunca te podría reprochar eso, porque te quiero tal y como eres, con todos tus fallos y virtudes. Sin ellos no serías la persona a la que amo… ¿Cómo puedo culparte? ¿Se debe culpar al viento por formar tornados cuando es su naturaleza? Yo también he cometido muchos errores, demasiados. _

_Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. _

_Yo tampoco a ti. _

_Me acerqué a él, le estreché entre mis brazos y le besé, intentando infundirle todo lo que sentía – He decidido cambiar, he cambiado, realmente, se acabo temer al cambio… y lo acepto todo, con todas sus consecuencias, y quiero que tu me aceptes a mí, de esta nueva forma, y que aceptes que no importa como sea, siempre te querré, y me gustaría pensar, que no tengo tu edad y no puedo imaginar las cosas a tu mismo nivel, pero estoy más cerca de ser una mujer y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, no importa cuales sean… voy a seguir adelante. _

_Y yo estaré contigo… hasta el final… e incluso después. Si Dios no me acepta, que me fulmine, pero si me deja vivir, y te pone en mi camino, algo que no merezco porque sobrepasa todo lo que alguna vez he podido desear, será porque tampoco seré tan malo… y si tu eres como, me resulta imposible, pensar que tu puedas ser expulsada en algún momento del cielo, porque tú eres él…_

_Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca_

_Tu eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado nunca. _

_Volví a abrazarme a él, y ambos caímos sobre el sofá, en el cual le había entregado mi cuerpo hacía tan poco tiempo, y aún así pareciendo una eternidad._

_Si. Había cambiado, pero hay cambios que son para mejor y no tienen porque destruir sino construir algo nuevo. Me había dado cuenta mientras observaba el río, mientras el viento me acariciaba… había empezado a tomar mi camino… _

_Y mientras veía a Edward, besándome sobre mí, sin llegar a nada más pero ofreciéndomelo todo, le besé y me sentí más yo que nunca. _

_Llegaría el momento de bajar y enfrentarme al mundo, pero en ese momento, mi mundo no era más que ese momento. _

_Nos separamos dulcemente y mientras me vestía, para poder bajar y presentarme delante de los otros Cullen, Edward me esperó detrás de la puerta de la habitación, concediéndome intimidad para que me sintiese cómoda. _

_Mi primera elección habría sido el baño, pero claro, para ir a él hubiese tenido que salir del cuarto desnuda, y eso me apetecía aún menos. Con lo grande que era la casa y lo escasa que estaba en cuanto a aseos. _

_Así que me conformé con su cuarto. La ropa no estaba del todo decente, la camisa y los pantalones estaban arrugados. Reprimí una mueca al colocármelos. Me había vestido de limpio y la ropa estaba recién planchada. Con que no me observasen mucho…_

_Me adecué el pelo y salí de la habitación, luego fui con Edward hasta el salón, donde se encontraba toda su familia. _

_Carlisle parecía descansar semi-cargado contra el cristal de uno de los balcones, observando el exterior, hubiese jurado que sin parpadear, pero no podría asegurarlo, porque desde mi posición solo veía su espalda. _

_Esme estaba ordenando la sala, quitando y poniendo cosas de un lado para otro del salón, vestida con un alegre vestido blanco estampado, el pelo recogido y un bote de limpiacristales en una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba un trapo viejo. Ofrecía una imagen ciertamente variopinta, vestida y peinada como si esa noche fuese a salir, y sin embargo con esos objetos en la mano y puestas las zapatillas de andar por casa. _

_Jasper y Alice, estaban sobre uno de los sofás, con las manos entrelazadas y las cabezas unidas, no parecían decir nada, no apreciaba sus labios moverse, aunque tuve la total certeza de que de una forma inexplicable no lo necesitaban, y ese tipo de dialogo, verbal, sonoro, ruidoso, no les era totalmente imprescindible. Se hablaban mutuamente en un lenguaje de gestos y miradas que yo no hubiese sabido interpretar, y que estaba vedado a todo aquel que no fuese ellos. _

_Rosalie y Emmet estaban en el otro Sofá. Rosalie parecía envuelta en un ambiente distendido, distante, estaba sentada sobre Emmet, agarrada a él con un brazo mientras este jugaba con su pelo. Ambos concentraban su vista a lo lejos, como si contemplaran una realidad más allá del punto negro. _

_Me sentí torpe y ruidosa cuando aparecí bajando las escaleras, y todas las miradas se concentraron en mí, como si fuese un producto en exhibición, siempre había odiado tener más atención de la necesaria. _

_Esme se vino hacía mí y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo, apretándome contra sí, mientras yo aspiraba su inexistente calidez, y su dulce aroma. _

_Lo siento mucho, Bella. Acabamos de enterarnos. _

_Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero me lo tragué violentamente y con fuerza, arrastrándolo hasta el fondo. _

_Gracias, Esme. _

_¿Cómo está tu madre? _

_Bueno… no aún no he vuelto a hablar con ella, la veré cuando llegue esta noche. _

_De eso precisamente tenemos que hablar- intervino por primera vez Carlisle. De inmediato captó la atención de todos, volviendo 7 cabezas simultáneamente hacia él. – Supongo que comprenderás que nos enfrentamos ahora a un problema – me limité a asentir con la cabeza – Bella, no podemos dejarte sola, es extremadamente peligroso, por lo que pudiese ocurrir, así que alguno tendrá que acompañarte. El segundo problema en cuestión es tu padre. Sin duda habrás advertido que Victoria sólo busca el momento adecuado para cogernos desprevenidos y poder hacerte daño de la manera que sea. Por ahora hemos conseguido proteger a tu padre, manteniéndolo vigilado a todas horas, pero en el momento en el que nos descuidemos atacará, no te quepa la menor duda. - volví a asentir – A lo que intento llegar es a que no irás sola a Florida, es extremadamente peligroso por el clima sureño, pero no tenemos otra opción, tienes que ir a ver a tu madre, así que tendrás que ir acompañada, y los que queden tendrán que quedarse aquí con tu padre. _

_Por supuesto yo voy contigo – se apresuró a aclarar Edward – la cuestión es quien nos acompañara – sonrió malévolamente – se aceptan voluntarios. ¿Quién quiere hacer un viajecito a Florida?_

_Hombre, hermano, la duda ofende. ¿Qué mejor que la gran ciudad para darle alguna lección a los niños de ciudad que buscan problemas? – apuntó Emmet – Además, ya sabes… necesito vacaciones – Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas _

_Yo voy también… ¿Quién impedirá sino que el grandote éste se meta en problemas serios y acabemos siendo buscados por el FBI?- Esta afirmación, que igual no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad, nos provocó risas a todos los demás._

_Nosotros también vamos – Apuntó Alice, señalando mientras a Jasper – pero no me preguntéis por qué…. Es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba – apuntó mientras una delicada sonrisa se extendía por su cara de duende – iré a por mi maleta, que la tengo ya hecha arriba._

_¿La habías hecho ya? – le pregunté sorprendida_

_Si, la mía y la de Jasper. Nos vi a ambos paseando por lo que ahora sé es Jacksonville, y me adelanté a hacer las maletas- se acercó a mi oído delicadamente, antes de subir a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta su habitación, supuse – Siento lo de Phil – me susurró – No lo llegué a ver – Me depositó un suave beso en la mejilla – espero que te encuentres mejor. _

_Mucho mejor – le sonreí mientras, compartiendo una mirada, tuve la más absoluta certeza de que los hechos ocurridos esa tarde no eran solo cosa sabida por dos- Alice me sonrió y subió las escaleras, mientras Esme no se perdía detalle de nuestra muda conversación, y se fijaba en mi arrugada ropa, y los cambios que pudiesen haber en mi sonrojada cara, y mis ojos brillantes, y me lanzó una mirada intensa, que no pude interpretar, pero que solo transmitía buenos sentimientos. _

_Bien, pues visto el éxito que tiene la idea – nos interrumpió a sabidas Carlisle – Esme y yo nos quedaremos, y vosotros podéis decir que venís todos los hermanos para conocer el sur… o ya veremos lo que se le ocurre a Alice. _

_Todos asentimos. Así que… ya estaba todo decidido… un avión que esperaba a repostar y en pocas horas despegar, esperaba a 6 pasajeros hasta el valle del sol. _

_Nda: En general me alegro de que os guste el fic XD Yo le veo muchisimos defectos, pero en fin, supongo que como cualquier autor, siempre algo que mejorar cuando le vuelves a echar un vistazo. Realmente hago un esfuerzo considerable porque se parezca al estilo de Stephenie, pero hay muchas cosas que se me escapan porque no soy ella, y tengo muy propio estilo aunque calque el suyo, lo notaréis sobretodo porque me gusta desvariar mucho en sentimientos y pensamientos, y le tiro poco a la acción, aunque me guste XD. _

_Y bueno, con respecto al contenido sexual... tampoco era muy fuerte, aunque espero k medianamente sugerente. Espero no haber decepcionado. Más fuerte no lo iba a poner, y menos... simplemente no me parecía. _

_3rill Cullen Espero haber resuelto tus dudas. Los reviewa los ire contestando conforme su acumulen. No tengo tiempo para mucho mas. Lo siento. _

_En fin... algun que otro review no estaría mal, y me dais vuestra opinión. ;) _

_Kises. _


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5:

Para viajar a Jacksonville teníamos que ir primero hasta Seattle, y desde allí coger un avión hasta Jacksonville, con destino al "Jacksonville internacional aiport". Desde Forks hasta Seattle decidimos ir en coche, era lo más cómodo, mucho más que esperar a cualquier aeroplano, llegaríamos más rápido. Así que Carlisle sugirió que cogiéramos su coche, con los cristales tintados, y que el nos llevaría, y al resto los llevaría Esme, para no dejar los coches tirados en Seattle.

Salimos de la casa a las siete de la tarde, el avión salía a medianoche, y así tendríamos tiempo de facturar el equipaje y cenar algo llegado el caso en el aeropuerto…

Antes de salir, comí algo ligero en casa de los Cullen. Por supuesto, ellos no comían nada, pero tenían el armario lleno de pequeños víveres para no levantar sospechas si había alguna inesperada visita, y que los vecinos no sospechasen de sus escasas visitas al supermercado. En un pueblo tan pequeño había que cuidar los detalles.

Dos tostadas de pan integral fueron suficientes para llenarme, y a pesar de las instancias por parte de los anfitriones porque comiese más, sentía que si entraba un gramo más de comida en mi estómago vomitaría.

Pasé el resto de la tarde en el cuarto de Edward, echada en el sofá junto a él, escuchando el CD de la banda sonora de una vieja película. Si me llegué a quedar dormida ni me di cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo la respiración de Edward bajo mí.

Edward, Jasper y yo viajamos en el coche de Carlisle, con éste en la cabeza, junto con Jasper, y los asientos de atrás para nosotros dos.

El viaje hasta Seattle resultó ser tranquilito, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero noté como de vez en cuando Jasper y Carlisle observaban los espejos retrovisores, estudiando el panorama por si hubiese algún peligro, incluso creí ver como la cabeza de Edward se deslizaba como un espectro hasta la ventanilla.

Me sentía culpable. Por causar tantos problemas, que parecían no acabar nunca…

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y tardamos casi una hora en facturar el equipaje, lo hicieron Jasper y Emmet, mientras los demás me acompañaran para que comiese algo en la cafetería del aeropuerto.

Me quedé un rato mirando lo que ofrecían, pero sentía como el estómago se me contraía cada vez que las imágenes de la comida se deslizaban por mi mente.

Una manzanilla, por favor – le pedí a la camarera

Muy bien, una manzanilla – murmuraba mientras apuntaba en una libretita - ¿Algo más?

Si, un sándwich mixto, por favor – me giré vertiginosamente, al oír a Edward pedir aquello. Evidentemente no iba a ser para él.

Le miré con el entrecejo fruncido, intentando poner la mueca de frustración más elocuente que pude. En ese instante mi estómago protestó, emitiendo unos suaves gruñidos que no pasarían desapercibidos, por supuesto. Entonces me esforcé en transformar esa mueca, oscureciéndola más.

Un sándwich mixto – murmuró la camarera, interponiéndose entre nosotros - ¿Les puedo poner algo más?

No gracias – sonrió Rosalie, ofreciendo su sonrisa deslumbrante. Me sentí pequeña, como una niña inválida, y totalmente un cero a la izquiera, empujada, eclipsada…

Gracias por el sándwich, espero que te siente bien… - giré bruscamente en cuanto la camarera se hubo ido y sonreí mordazmente a Edward.

Bella, por favor… más dramas no.

¿Más dramas? ¿Qué dramas? Si me voy a quedar calladita, muda, sorda y ciega, y voy a dejar que tu tomes todas las decisiones por mi, porque evidentemente me falta experiencia del mundo para poder tomar las mias propias

Bella…

No, Bella no… me voy al baño, me duele el estómago. – me levanté de la silla de un salto, dedicando una mirada desagradable a todos y nadie en general, y decidida apreté el paso y levanté la mirada, buscando el letrero que me indicara donde estaban los baños.

Sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo, no necesité girarme para saber quien era.

¿Por qué tienes que desafiarme en algo tan absurdo como eso?

¿Desafiarte? – me giré y le miré a los ojos - ¿Por qué tienes que obligarme en algo tan insignificante como eso? ¿Por qué tienes que tratarme así? No tengo 5 años, creo que sé cuando necesito comer y cuando no.

¡No se trata de eso! – casi me gritó

Por supuesto – le susurré, sabiendo que me escucharía – Si se tratara solo de eso no habría ningún problema.

No ¿verdad? ¿Y cuál se supone que es el problema? Porque no te entiendo, de repente estás bien y dos segundos después estás hecha una fiera ¿Cóo crees que debo actuar yo?

Dejándome espacio, Edward – suspiré – dejándome unos metros para poder respirar y no sentir que estáis todo el tiempo encima de mí.

Bell…

Si, lo se… sé que es necesario, que tengo a una asesina pisándome los talones, que en estos momentos soy como una muñeca de porcelana. Pero incluso estas deben tener cinco segundos de descanso.

Le miré a los ojos intensamente. ¿Cómo explicárselo a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar eso y más? ¿Cómo poder expresar los sentimientos que me consumían por dentro? Como expresar el pánico, el miedo, el puro terror… que me absorbía como una esponja. El sobrecogimiento… ¿Como describir la manera en la que el pecho se me contraía, y sentía como si mi corazón se expandía e intentaba salir por mis costillas? Como describir la duda, el horror… unos sentimientos tan volubles que te desgarran por dentro no dejando más que ceniza y polvo…

Dejándote… frágil, quebradiza, sensible como si una brisa de aire pudiese acabar contigo.

El puro pánico que sientes por tus seres queridos, sabiendo que en su desgracia tienes gran parte de culpa. Sabiendo que tu padre se juega la vida todas las noches, persiguiendo a una asesina que sólo quiere verte destruida. Sabiendo que tu madre sufre lo indecible, y no puedes aplacar su dolor porque la solución sería ofrecer una respuesta la cual no es tuya, la cual solo causaría aún más dolor.

Sabiendo que seguramente, realmente… No puedes decirle nada a nadie… y debes callar todo. A todos…

Sintiendo como mentalmente masticas todos tus sentimientos, todo tu dolor… y una sombra sin nombre se alza y te aprieta hasta asfixiarte…

Y aún así, siguiendo adelante.

Te quiero… - le susurré, mientras le apretaba fuertemente contra mí – Te quiero, eso no lo puede cambiar nadie. Pero necesito… cinco segundos – para respirar mentalmente, pensé – Voy al baño.

Le pediré a Rosalie que te acompañe, no te muevas…

Volví a suspirar mentalmente. Ya no sabía como hacer que el viento moviese la roca.

En cuanto llegué al baño abrí el grifo y me eché agua en la cara para despejarme, me sentía cansada y entumecida, como si todos los hechos que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo viniesen a mí a la vez, descargando su peso sobre mis hombros y obligándome a observarlo todo desde una posición más baja, más vulnerable… Aunque puede que más privilegiada.

Recordé una de las frases que me decía mi madre:

" _**Cuando no puedas desentrañar el cuadro, vuelve dos pasos y vuélvelo a observar en su totalidad desde atrás"**_

Me miré en el espejo, y unos ojos ojerosos me devolvieron la mirada desde el cristal… me veía distinta… ni mejor ni peor… pero había algo nuevo en el reflejo… algo que no había estado ahí antes pero había luchado para salir… y esa nueva imagen se veía pesada, cansada… completamente distinta.

Me toque la piel de la cara, casi esperando que tuviese una textura distinta, algo tangible que me confirmase lo que sentía y veía reflejado.

Pero el tacto era el mismo que había sido siempre.

Una imagen captó mi atención levemente. Una madre salía de uno de los cubículos del baño acompañada de su hija. Ella la llevaba de la mano, y la sentaba en el mueble del grifo, junto a mí.

Le lavaba las manos mientras su hija le contaba su perorata, de patitos, gatitos y muñecas…

Tanto la una como la otra sonreían, y mientras una soltaba su cháchara, la otra fingía prestarle total atención, y asentir y negar en el momento en el que tenía que hacerlo.

Una sensación de extrañeza se apoderó de mí, mientras las veía a las dos alejarse y salir de la habitación.

Entonces me percaté de una figura en la sombra, semi-apoyada sobre la pared en una esquina. Rubia, con una belleza etérea, inhumana, bella hasta un sentimiento que rayaba el dolor…

Y precisamente un sentimiento muy cercano al dolor, era el que reflejaba su rostro, quien también había estado observando esa escena familiar.

No sabía que decir. Ni lo que debería sentir en ese momento.

¿Sabes? Yo también lo echo de menos – fue ella quien rompió el silencio, con esa extraña afirmación que lo leía todo

Sin quitar sus hermosos ojos de la puerta, vio que me quedaba callada y siguió hablando. – Nunca me olvidaré del tacto de mi madre, de su forma de cogerme de la mano… de su tono de voz cuando estaba contenta, cuando me regañaba, cuando me felicitaba… jamás olvidaré su sonrisa, sus ademanes… la forma en la que cuando andaba parecía fundirse en el todo, y se convertía en una figura extraña, etérea… eso es lo que más admiro y admiraré de ella. Porque se convertía en un ser completamente distinto, algo que iba más allá de los conceptos terrenales como madre… era una figura sobrenatural… pero seguía siendo humana – Giró la cabeza y me miró a los ojos con intensidad, y sentí como algo en nuestro interior conectaba, como nunca lo había hecho, y Rosalie y yo manteníamos un efímero pero consistente vínculo – Pero lo que jamás, nunca, ni aunque viva un millón de años más… - se le cortó la voz – lo que nunca olvidaré será su olor, esa mezcla frutada, de frambuesa y lluvia… algo que hacía que te fijaras en ella, que llamaba la atención…

Mi madre huele a calor… - apunté – huele a fuego y aventura, todo ello mezclado con un olor dulzón. Huele como el desierto… caluroso, duro, tan amable como puede ser rígido… huele a aventura, a fuerza… huele a juventud… Yo tampoco creo que pueda olvidar jamás, el olor de mi madre…

Si, es una característica que al parecer todos tenemos en común – suspiró, y se apoyó en el mueble, junto a mí – porque es lo último, siempre es lo último… Alguien puede morir e irse… pero siempre quedará el olor… este siempre impregnará sus cosas… Edward… ¿Edward te contó alguna vez como…? – respiraba entrecortadamente - ¿Cómo morí?

Negué con la cabeza.

Tenía 18 años, y vivía en Rochester, Nueva York. No puedo recordarlo todo con exactitud, los recuerdos humanos son borrosos, se difuminan… pero aún así siempre me prometí a mí misma nunca olvidar… Como te decía tenía 18 años, hacía bastante que los había cumplido, y una amiga celebraba una fiesta, iba a casarse, y celebraba una pequeña reunión… iba con mi madre… mi padre había muerto hacía poco… creo que fue por tuberculosis… pero no me acuerdo bien. Mi madre había estado muy deprimida, muy sola y callada, muy encerrada en sí misma… conseguí convencerla de que saliese conmigo, de que se despejara un poco… nos dirigíamos a la fiesta, por una calle poco transitada, para llegar antes … cuando ocurrió todo… fue un tiroteo… entre dos borrachos que salían de uno de los callejones… uno de ellos disparó contra mi madre… fue sólo un tiro, uno bastó… le acertó en el estómago, y mientras el otro me cogía y me usaba de escudo contra su contrincante. Yo no podía dejar de mirar como ella se desangraba, como su estómago se llenaba insoportablemente de sangre y ésta la expulsaba por la herida, pero sobretodo por la boca… – tuve la certeza de que si hubiese podido llorar lo habría hecho, y yo quería acompañar su sentimiento – miraba impresionada como la sangre se esparcía poco a poco por su vestido, y rodeaba la herida para después desplazarse poco a poco hasta el resto de su cuerpo para acabar en el suelo… fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y lo observara todo a cámara lenta… vi como mi madre exhalaba su último estertor. Supe que no había nada que hacer… fue entonces cuando sentí un dolor agudo, insoportable… que se alojaba entre mis pulmones… Me habían usado como escudo, y acertaron en mi pecho… perdí el conocimiento…

Rosalie…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es un dolor horrible, que va más allá de todo lo que pueda llamarse dolor. Era pura agonía, que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, como un cáncer… jamás, nunca… había deseado tanto morir… lo hubiese gritado hasta desgarrarme las cuerdas vocales si hubiese podido… - recordé brevemente mi propio dolor…. Cuando James me había mordido en la mano, y no pude más que coincidir con ella, mientras en un acto reflejo me tocaba la herida de la palma de la mano – fue interminable… toda una eternidad de agonía… y luego… luego todo cesó de repente… Lo que vino después fue aún peor si cabe, aún peor… todas mis pesadillas resurgieron a la superficie. Fue muy duro Bella… yo era de puro granito, pero fue un golpe tremendo… el peor de mi vida… me enteré de que los vecinos fueron quienes me salvaron, me llevaron a la casa de un médico de la zona, quien hizo lo que pudo y me salvó la vida… después nos llevaron al hospital… fue donde Carlisle lo hizo… Después… después de todo… decidí… decidí que se firmara mi acta de defunción…

Pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Bella, el porqué es muy sencillo… podría haberlo tenido todo… quedarme con la casa, intentar seguir con mi vida… - río estridentemente - ¿Cómo podía recuperar mi vida cuando mi única ansia era clavar mis dientes en el cuello de mis seres queridos? ¿Cómo quedarme en esa casa mientras mi madre se evaporaba lentamente? ¿Cómo soportar ver como ella desaparecía poco a poco? Primero de sus vestidos, de sus objetos, de sus cosas… de los bordados que con tanto esmero había confeccionado, de sus pinturas, sus libros, sus aficiones… poco a poco ella se perdería… poco a poco la casa la olvidaría… y yo la olvidaría con ella… después desaparecerían sus sábanas, sus edredones… el olor se difuminaría de todo, incluso de eso… y supe que cuando me quisiera venir a dar cuenta yo también la habría olvidado… la habría perdido… para siempre… ni el recuerdo me quedaría… No, Bella, yo no habría podido soportar eso, ya había perdido mi vida, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder también mis recuerdos. Eso no… dejé la casa a mi hermana. Salí de allí tan rápido como pude… dejé a mi hermana, sabía que estaría bien al cuidado de mis tíos, mucho mejor de lo que hubiese podido estar jamás conmigo… y lo abandoné todo… le ofrecí la posibilidad de una vida normal, humana, de una vida plena lejos de esta condena… lejos del peligro y el horror de estar junto a mí… y no me arrepiento, porque no fue una decisión egoísta, no lo hice por mí… le brinde a mi hermana un regalo precioso…

¿Te arrepientes de ello? No, no… esa no es la pregunta, ¿Lo echas de menos?

Bella ¿Es eso una pregunta? No, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. ¿Lo echo de menos? Toma mi vida, o no-vida… como prefieras llamarlo… lo he echado de menos… jamás lo he podido olvidar. Por eso voté que no en la votación Bella, por eso no te quise aceptar en un principio… no, no podía revivir lo que yo tuve que pasar. No. Ni siquiera en otra persona. No podía ver como aceptabas y rechazabas una oportunidad que a mi me había sido vedada. No podía verte… y verme reflejada en ti.

Tragué con cierto esfuerzo, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Ahora podía comprender a Rosalie, y todo lo que había pasado, o no había pasado, mejor dicho, entre nosotras… podía comprenderla… y dejar de juzgarla.

No quiero darte pena, Bella – una mueca amarga se instaló en su bello rostro – tampoco quiero que me juzgues y justificarme… simplemente quería que supieras, que comprendieras… que siempre, siempre… siempre hay daño colateral – susurró.

Yo no podía olvidar sus palabras...

"No podía verte… y verme reflejada en ti. "

¿Te ha gustado la historia, Bella? No es agradable… pero la verdad pocas veces lo es. – sonrió amargamente

Si, es cierto – le respondí y armándome de valor le dije – y sin embargo no por ser amarga la verdad deja de ser algo hermoso, y de un valor incalculable. – volvió a sonreírme con amargura.

Todo depende del cristal a través el cual la mires. ¿No te parece? – la miré desconcertada – Pocas verdades absolutas hay, te diría que ninguna… pero no me atrevo a desafiar a la realidad… todo depende de quién, cómo o quien lo mire… tu le amas ¿verdad? – supe inmediatamente a quién se refería.

Lo quiero como nunca he amado a nadie.

Y sin embargo… a pesar de lo mucho que lo amas… no dejas de hacerle daño… ninguna de nuestras historia tiene final feliz, Bella, solo… solo un amargo vacío, que se pierde en la inmensidad e infinitud del tiempo… un día tras día que solo se aprecia al observar el horizonte…

Un día tras día, que puede estar colmado de amor… perdóname, Rosalie, si no estoy de acuerdo contigo – la miré a los ojos – pero como bien dices, la verdad es muy relativa… al igual que el futuro… amo a Edward… y por él estoy dispuesta a todo… a renunciar a mi humanidad… que por ende es lo único que es completamente mío por nacimiento, y se supone nadie me puede arrebatar…

¿Y piensas a obligar a Edward a arrebatártelo? – Me espetó - ¿Piensas obligarle a maldecirse hasta el final de sus días por haber robado algo que sólo le corresponde a Dios?

Algo… - la mié fijamente, consiguiendo intimidarla – algo que es mío, y sólo mío… y mío el poder de decidir. Y si fuese de Dios… si no hubiese sido su deseo habría hecho que os partiese un rayo. Si es que tiene el poder supremo… ¿Esperas que se repita tu historia, Rosalie? ¿Quieres que acabe muriendo, lo que sin duda algún día haré, y a Edward solo le quede de mí el recuerdo, si es que no huye de él? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Puedes decir que estoy ciega de amor, que soy demasiado joven… y tendrías razón. Pero si afirmases que en la misma medida que lo único que deseo es estar con Edward, como iguales, para poder convivir y… entonces creo que tendrías aún más razón.

Me miró con aprensión – mi intención no era ofenderte.

No, no lo era… y no me siento ofendida – le sonreí – se que sólo intentas protegernos de tu propio dolor… pero para seguir adelante, en la vida o no-vida, da igual… para seguir adelante hay que asumir riesgos… no puedo esconderme debajo de las sábanas de la cama y fingir que no estoy perdidamente enamorada, no puedo esconderme en el armario y esperar a que todo pase… porque mi tiempo es limitado… eso es algo que aprendí el año pasado… no puedo dejar de vivir por temerle a la muerte… porque es entonces cuando mueres en vida… ¿De qué sirve esta si no la aprovechas? El peligro está en todos lados, y en cualquier momento alguien podría dispararme una bala, como a ti, o atropellarme un coche, o lo que sea… y morir. – la miré a los ojos, retándola a que me negara- ¿De qué serviría entonces mi vida? ¿Qué poder contar de mí? ¿Qué viví toda mi vida bajo las faldas de la seguridad? No. Voy a vivir, aunque muera en el intento. Porque si no lo hago no habré vivido nunca y entonces la muerte no tendrá importancia. Y voy a vivir de la forma en la que quiero hacerlo… junto a Edward… porque no tengo miedo.

La vi sonreír. Una sonrisa deslustrada, sin ganas… pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, y supe interiormente, que bajo su voluntad o no mis palabras habían hecho efecto… y habían calado en ella…

Nos miramos de igual a igual.

Y entonces ella hizo algo que yo nunca soñé que haría…

Se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me besó en la frente, con un nuevo vínculo formado entre nosotras, que no había nacido espontáneamente, como con Alice, sino que era fruto de la adversidad, el temor y la advertencia… supe que iba a ser tan fuerte como el otro, y una vez saldados los obstáculos… haciendo crecer y dando fuerza a ese vínculo que acababa de nacer… podría llamarla hermana, y sentir toda la fuerza de esa afirmación.

Me tendió la mano, para salir del baño, y yo se la acepté.

Llegamos a la mesa e inmediatamente captamos la atención, pero en un silencioso acuerdo hicimos como si no nos diésemos cuenta.

Salieron varios temas a relucir durante la espera del vuelo. Las carreteras que tomaríamos, señalizadas en un mapa de Carlisle, el alquiler de los coches con los que viajaríamos una vez llegados a Seattle, la reserva del hotel…

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que me hubiese esperado, en menos de lo que hubiese creído posible me despedía de Carlisle y Esme, al primero apretándole la mano y a la segunda con dos besos y un abrazo y ya estaba cómodamente sentada en el avión, leyendo una revista que por lo demás no me ofrecía ningún interés salvo el de la distracción de Morfeo.

Edward iba a mi lado, murmurando quedamente alguna que otra vieja canción. Rosalie y Emmet iban unos asientos por delante, ella escuchando música con un MP4 mientras leía una revista de moda, y Emmet leyendo una de barcos, según pude ver por la portada, en la que destacaba la imagen de un despampanante yate. Jasper y Alice se se sentaban el la hilera de asientos de al lado. Y Alice me miraba fijamente…

Enrojecí hasta las puntas del pelo y oculté la cara tras la revista.

umm – oí gruñir a Edward - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada – balbuceé – no me ocurre nada. Estaba aquí… leyendo…

Bella, tu rubor es adorable

Si, ya… lo imaginaba – le miré de reojo

¿Sigues enfadada? – eso me sacó un poco de órbita, no me acordaba de haber estado enfadada con él. Le miré dudosa.

¿Enfadada?

Si, por lo de antes… antes de ir al baño – me tanteó. Entonces me acordé. Mi experiencia con Rosalie lo había borrado de mi mente.

¡Ah, por eso! No, no estoy enfadada, de hecho se me pasó enseguida - repuse

Ya – me dijo cortante – por eso no me has hecho caso desde que subimos y lees esa revista. Que por lo demás no sabía que te interesase tanto la prensa rosa como para leerla tres veces.

¡Oh! – intenté sonar arrepentida – por eso crees que… - sacudí la cabeza – No, no estoy enfadada. Solo… intentaba pasar el rato, y no quedarme dormida en el intento.

Bella, tienes unas manías taaan – enfatizó el tan hasta haber podido decir una frase con ella – pero taaan cabezota. A ver… ¿Por qué diablos quieres quedarte despierta?

Pues…

Con eso sólo conseguirás llegar a Jacksonville más dormida que despierta, y dudo que así puedas serle de mucha ayuda a tu madre.

¡Pues lo hago en solidaridad con ella!

Dudo mucho que tu madre lo aprecie… y que le guste la idea de que te quedes despierta…

¡Oh!, vale… está bien… - me acurruqué contra él – me quedaré dormida.

Espera – me dijo – Disculpe señorita - se dirigió a la azafata, dirigiéndole una de sus miradas arrebatadoras, ante la cual fruncí el ceño - ¿Podría traerme una manzanilla? – ella asintió quedamente

No te olvides de despertarme una hora antes para cambiarme de ropa – le dije – es verano. En Jacksonville deben de estar a mil grados, no puedo ir con la ropa de Forks.

Al poco rato ya estaba acurrucada sobre Edward, sintiendo como mis párpados resbalaban.

En lo que a mí me parecieron minutos, sentí como algo me zarandeaba suavemente. Todavía luchando por permanecer dormida, me acurruqué aún más, y apreté los párpados con fuerza.

Bella – nuevo zarandeo – Bella, despierta. Es la hora. Tienes que cambiarte… - desperté a la realidad con más trabajo del que me hubiese gustado

Edward…

Si… ya es la hora, dijiste que te despertase.

¿Qué hora es? – mi voz sonaba pastosa, aún embargada de sueño

Queda una hora y media para llegar. Vamos, yo también tengo que ir al baño a cambiarme.

Pero si tu no lo necesitas – balbuceé con incoherencia.

Si, lo sé – me sonrió – pero ese no es motivo para que lo sepan los demás – me guiñó un ojo.

Intenté sonreí – es de noche – murmuré

- Si… ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás más dormida de lo normal

Nos levantamos, yo aún con soñolencia, y tras coger la maleta de mano y hacerles unas señas a los demás nos cambiamos de ropa. Yo escogí un vestido de gasa blanca, y de tirantes, Edward unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Me volví a quedar dormida, hasta que hoy la voz del capitán del avión por los altavoces. Anunciando que íbamos a aterrizar y que os pusiésemos el cinturón.

El olor a creosota me llegó en cuanto abrieron las puertas, junto con el olor a calor, a hierba seca y a sequedad. Olía a casa. Una casa que no visitaba en mucho tiempo.

Pero el regalo más grande, lo que más añoraba, me esperaba en la sala de espera del aterrizaje. Mi madre me saludaba con la mano. Con una tímida y cansada sonrisa.

-¡Bella!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 6 _****__**

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Mamá! â€" grité corriendo hacia ella y fundiéndonos en un caluroso abrazo. Después nos sonreímos, y me dediqué a recorrer con la mirada su rostro, recordando cada línea de expresión, sus facciones, los graciosos hoyuelos que tenía en las mejillas. â€" me abracé nuevamente a ella y la abracé, aspirando el tenue olor a jazmín que despedía.

- ¡Ay, Bella! Te he echado tanto de menosâ€¦ - suspiró mientras me abrazaba, me daba un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza

- Yo también mamáâ€¦ me has tenido muy preocupada â€" di un salto hacia atrás, recordando súbitamente la razón por la que estaba allí - ¿Y Phil? ¿Cómo está?- pregunté histérica.

- Cálmate, Bella. â€" me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo â€" Está estable, pero aún no recupera la conciencia. Al parecer las próximas horas son críticasâ€¦

- ¡Mamá no tenías que haber venido!

- No, déjalo cariño. Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que llegarais solosâ€¦ ninguno conoce la ciudad, os podéis perder. No habéis estado aún en casaâ€¦ no, Bella. â€" negó con la cabeza

- Mamá, no hacía falta â€"negué con la cabeza â€" podríamos haber pedido un taxiâ€¦ sólo teníamos que llamar para pedirte la dirección por teléfono

- Déjalo, Bella. Ya estoy aquí. No iba a dejarte sola en la ciudadâ€¦ con la suerte que tienes y lo propensa que eres a los accidentes suerte tendría yo si volviese a verte.

- Pero no vengo solaâ€¦ - me di la vuelta â€" creo que ya conoces a Edward â€" él se acercó mientras Renee asentía con la cabeza y le daba la mano â€" Y estos de aquí son sus hermanos: Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie â€" señale conforme les señalaba â€" son los hermanos de Edward

- ¡oh!, no hacía falta que viniesen todos â€" se dirigió a ellos â€" lamento causaros tantas molestias y problemasâ€¦

- No se preocupe, señora, - le sonrió Emmett. Una sonrisa, exuberante, muy juvenil y contagiosa hasta el punto que hasta Renee sonrió muy a su pesar â€" lamento lo de su marido. Y en cuanto a lo de su hijaâ€¦ no podíamos dejar que viniese sola, usted misma lo ha dicho, que suerte tendríamos si no la vemos la próxima vez en una cámara frigorífica con una tarjeta con su nombre alrededor del dedo gordo del pieâ€¦ - Volvió a sonreír â€" no es ninguna molestia. Aprovecharemos para hacer algo de turismo.

- Bueno, aún así lamento las molestiasâ€¦

- No hay nada de lo que disculparse â€" inquirió Alice â€" usted vuelva con su marido mientras nos instalamos en el hotelâ€¦

- Alice. ¿No? â€" ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo que hotel? De eso nada. Vamos a estar muy apretados, pero cabemos todos en casa. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta â€" advirtió mirando a cada uno a los ojos. Observé como todos nos encogíamos en nuestros sitios. Había muchas razones para que aquello no fuese viable, entre ellas cierto problema de mis compañeros con la luz solarâ€¦

**_- No importa señoraâ€¦_**

**_ - llámame Renée, eso de señora me hace sentir mayor â€" ambas sonrieron â€" Renéeâ€¦ - apuntó Alice â€" de hecho ya sabíamos que éramos demasiados, por ello ya tenemos reservado el hotel. No queremos molestarâ€¦ _****__**

- No molestáis â€" apuntó mi madre

- Pero aún así ya hemos reservado la habitaciónâ€¦ además será mucha molestia. Ya lo hemos arreglado todo, no podemos dejar ahora el hotel colgado.

Renée la miró con una media sonrisa, y yo sonreí en mi interior. La habían convencido. Ella no dejaría de insistirâ€¦ pero sería puro trámite. La lógica había hecho de las suyas.

- Bueno, al menos quedaros lo que queda de noche. Seguro que estáis agotados por el viaje. Ya queda poco para que amanezca, son las tantas de la madrugada. Seguro que reservasteis el hotel para mañana.

- Puesâ€¦ Veraâ€¦ - respondió indecisa Alice â€" gruñó suavemente â€" bien, usted gana. De todos modos teníamos pensado pasar la noche en el hotel. Y usted tiene razónâ€¦ nos cobrarán esta noche para un rato que vamos a estar. â€" usted gana â€" observé a Alice extrañada. Ella lo tenía que haber previsto todo. ¿Por qué aceptaba? ¿No entendía los riesgos? A nadie más que a mí le gustaría que se quedaran a dormir en casa, así tendría compañía, a mi si que Renée jamás dejaría dormir en un hotel teniendo casa en la ciudad. Pero era extremadamente peligroso.

- ¿Veis como no era tan difícil? â€" sonrió Renée â€" el único problema serán los coches â€"murmuró para sí â€" el mío sólo tiene cinco plazasâ€¦

- No se preocupeâ€¦

- No te preocupes â€" le corrigió suavemente Renée

- No te preocupes â€" se corrigió Rosalie. Exhibiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa. Vi como mi madre se quedaba por unos momentos confundida. Deslubrada. Sonreí â€" Emmett, Jasper y yo cogeremos un taxi. Vais delante y que os siga.

- Si. Es una buena ideaâ€¦ iré a buscar uno. Volveré en unos minutos. Recoged el equipaje mientras ¿Os parece?

Respiré tranquila cuando perdí a Renée de vista, y pude dirigirme a Alice con tranquilidad a que mi madre escuchase más de lo conveniente.

- ¿Estás loca? â€" le dije - ¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora cuando el sol salga?

- Tranquila, Bell â€" me dijo Edward â€" todo está previsto. Ya lo habíamos tenido en cuenta â€" Alice asintió.

- He estado toda la noche analizando las probabilidades. No hay peligro. Tu madre nos dejará en cuanto nos instalemos, Y pasará todo el día con Phil. Volverá durante la tarde. Nosotros nos iremos al hotel en cuanto salga por las puertas. Por suerte será una hora más o menos antes de que amanezca. Volveremos por la noche.

- Buenoâ€¦ ¿Y cuando vuelva por la tarde que se supone que debo decirle?

- Si quieres seguir continuando con la farsa puedes decir que hemos ido a hacer turismo. O si no pues dile que hemos ido al hotel. â€" Alice movió suavemente la cabeza, y cerró los ojos con fuerza â€" siâ€¦ todo saldrá bien. No habrá ningún problemaâ€¦ - murmuró.

- Buenoâ€¦ murmuréâ€¦ en tal casoâ€¦ supongo que iré a ver a Phil en la tarde.

- Si. Creo que será lo mejor â€" apuntó Emmett â€" Aunque ya sabesâ€¦ puedes venir a la habitación con nosotrosâ€¦ esta tarde no me pienso mover del sofá. Hay lucha libre.

- Tu siempre igualâ€¦ - rió Rosalie

- Roseâ€¦ ¡¡Es la final!! â€" fingió escandalizarse él - ¡Deja de blasfemar o te tiro en una pira de agua bendita de cabeza!

- Anda â€" rió ella â€" ahora resulta que decir la verdad es blasfemia. Tendré que leer más a menudo el diccionario.

- Roseâ€¦ - gruñó el peligrosamente

- Emmett â€" se limitó a decir ella. Con un toque de ironía.

- ¡¡Decidido!!, te llevaré a rastras hasta la primera iglesia que vea y te sumergiré en la pila bautismal â€" estalló él.

- Ummm â€" ronroneó Rosalie â€" creo que tengo una idea mejor â€" susurró - ¿Por qué no decimos en el hotel que nos llenen la bañera de eso? ¿Y luego ya nosotros la blasfemamos? â€" le besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la oreja.

- Eres imposible, Roseâ€¦ - le susurró el mientras la cogía en brazos y le daba un beso de película.

Incluso yo, medio acostumbrada a su intoxicante exhuberancia me quedé durante unos segundos fascinada por ese beso. Uno de aquellos que sólo se veían en las películas, y normalmente solía venir acompañada de un amanecer, cerca del agua, y música de fondo. Todas las personas de alrededor se quedaron observándolos. Como si fuese la primera vez que veían a alguien besarse. Escuché a alguien de lejos silbar, y sentí a Edward, por primera vez desde que bajásemos del avión, cerca de mí.

Sentí como su mirada se clavaba en mí, mientras todo el mundo estaba pendiente de sus hermanos. Nos acercamos lentamente. Ã‰l me acarició con sus frías manos la mejilla, u sentí como me ruborizaba rápidamente â€" adoró ese rubor â€" me susurró a la oreja â€" deslizó sus labios por mi cuello, depositando pequeños besos en el recorrido â€" me estás volviendo loco, Bella â€" me gruñó delicadamente. Después me agarró de la espalda, deslizando sus brazos de una parte a otra de mi cuerpo, y me inclinó sobre sus brazos.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y me vi. reflejada en sus hermosas y doradas orbes.

Nos besamos.

Nuestros alientos se encontraron, y todo lo demás se sintió confuso y vago solo existíamos los dos uno junto al otro y todo lo demás careció de importancia.

Me sentía nuevamente en paz con todo. Incapaz de recordar todo lo que me torturasE

- Bueno, bueno ¿Con qué copiando ideas ¡eh! nos sonrió Emmett pues nosotros estábamos primero.

Nos separamos. Yo alborozada y estaba segura de que si para Edward hubiese sido posible se encontraría en el mismo estado que yo.

- Bueno. No es que hayáis patentado la idea. América es un país libre rezongó Edward. Rosalie nos sacó la lengua.

- ¡pero bueno hombre oímos gritar a alguien - ¡pero no les cortes el rollo! ¡Que tu ya has tenido tu momento! enrojecí hasta la raya del pelo, y apoyé la cabeza sobre el torso de Edward.

- Que vergüenza

El se rió y me estrechó aún más fuerte contra sí. Riéndose.

- Umm lo de la bañera suena bien me susurró al oído podríamos llenarla de leche merengada.

Le sonreí pícaramente mejor Champagne â€" le corregí â€" siempre me ha hecho ilusión.

Ã‰l me llevó nuevamente hacia él. Y me besó de nuevo.

- tu madre debe de estar a punto de llegarâ€¦

- Si. De hechoâ€¦

- ¡Bell!

Me giré al instante al escuchar mi nombre. Mi madre, apoyada sobre una de las barandillas de las escaleras eléctricas que subían hacia la primera planta me miraba ceñuda, y con el rostro fruncido.  
Instantáneamente, caí en cuenta de la situación comprometida en la que me encontraba: aún con Edward bastante más cerca de mí de lo que socialmente estaba bien visto, acabando de dar un espectáculo y aún con gente pendiente de nosotrosâ€¦

Y por si fuese poco con mi padrastro en el hospital y con mi madre, que había pasado horas despierta, hecha polvo, que se había tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme teniendo a su marido en situación delicada en una camilla, sin saber aún nada de nada.

Una súbita corriente de arrepentimiento y vergÃ¼enza me sobrevino como un proyectil y me impactó de lleno.

Era una persona horrible. Horrible e hipócrita. Que hacía la vida imposible de todo aquel que tenía alrededor comportándose como una mártir y luego a la hora de la verdad no se acuerda de nada ni de nadie. El tipo de persona sobre las que las abuelas siempre previenen y piden prudencia.  
No me atrevía a levantar la cara hacia Renée. Podía imaginar su mirada penetrante atravesándome como un cuchillo y eso era más que suficiente considerando lo que en ese momento podía aguantar.

- Estáis listos. ¿No? â€" preguntó Renée. Con voz impasible. Tan cobarde como siempre, y ciertamente ahora avergonzada, no me atreví a levantar la mirada, sino que asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a seguirla.

Llegamos al aparcamiento del aeropuerto, y Renée abrió el maletero del coche para que metiésemos las maletas. Le hice una señal a Edward, que llevaba la de ambos. Ã‰ste se apresuró y metió ambas. Mientras, me fije en que sus restantes hermanos se nos habían perdido por el camino. Iba a preguntárle dónde estaban cuando Renée se me adelantó.

- Ummâ€¦ Edward. ¿Y tus hermanos?

- ¡Oh! Han ido a hablar un momento con la agencia. Por los coches alquilados.

- ¿Pero no ibais en taxi? â€" preguntó ella confusa â€" mira que acabo de ir a hablar con uno. â€" el sonrió â€" el coche que utilizaremos mientras estemos aquí. Lo recogeremos mañana. Pero hay que confirmar con la agencia â€" Renée no replicó. Lo que significaba que había quedado satisfecha con la respuesta.

- Por ciertoâ€¦ Renée. ¿Cuál es el taxi con el que hablaste? â€" ella le miró confundida â€" para ir metiendo las maletas en el maletero â€" aclaró él

- ¡Oh! Aquel de allí â€" respondió señalando al taxi de un señor, que por las pintas parecía un bandido del desierto. Con exceso de peso. La camisa sudada. Pelo largo espeso y rizado por todo el cuerpo.

- Bien. Pues iré metiendo las cosas â€" repuso él, cogiendo las maletas, según pude estimar, de Rosalie. Dio varias vueltas. Dejando sólo sus y mis maletas a los pies del maletero de mi madre.

- Estoâ€¦ Renéeâ€¦ yo y mis hermanos vamos a ir en el taxi. Pero ya no caben más maletas. ¿Podría dejar las mías en tu maletero?

- ¡Claro, Edward! â€" repuso ella â€" pero ya sabéisâ€¦ en mi coche hay sitio. No hay necesidad de que vayáis todos en el taxi tan apretadosâ€¦

- No, déjelo â€" replicó rápidamente él â€" De todos modos tenemos que hablar sobre lo que haremos estos días. Aburrirnos no nos vamos a aburrir â€" sonreí ante la descarada mentira. Y claroâ€¦ eso lo habían decidido en un minutoâ€¦ - voy a ver si les queda mucho â€" dijo él mientras consultaba su reloj.

No me hizo ningún gesto elocuente, con Renée aún sin despegar ojo de nosotros no era la mejor opción. Así que observé como se alejaba, hasta perderse de vista a la vuelta de la esquina, sin mutar mi expresión.

Renée y yo quedamos unos minutos sin decir nada, ambas sumergidas en nuestros pensamientos, pero el tiempo no perdona, y no se retiene por caprichos mundanos. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese silencio se tenía que ver roto. Que tendría que acabar dando la cara.

- Mamáâ€¦

- No estoy enfadada Bella â€" me cortó súbitamente ella. â€"otro incómodo silencio se formó entre ambas, mimetizado por el ir y venir de los turistas. â€" No se que te ha hecho pensar eso. Pero estás equivocada â€" continuó ella.

- ¿Cómoâ€¦?

- Cariñoâ€¦ después de 36 horas de parto te conozco como si fueses mi doble.

- Aún así me siento culpableâ€¦ - susurré. Ella se acercó a mí, y me abrazó por detrás.

- ¡Ay, Bella! â€" suspiró â€" eres a veces tan predecibleâ€¦ y tan buena persona y maduraâ€¦ hay momentos en los que creo que no te conozco. Que realmente no te he conocido nunca, y todo esto no es más que una puesta en escenaâ€¦

- Mamáâ€¦

- No, déjalo Bella. Ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadada. Ni siquiera un poco molesta. Lo que Edward y tú habéis hecho no es nada del otro mundo â€" quizás algo impúdico para hacerlo en público, y por la situación por la que pasa en la familiaâ€¦ pero normal.

- Es queâ€¦ por un momentoâ€¦ me he sentido tan mal por Phil, por ti, por mi mismaâ€¦

- Bellaâ€¦ no creo que sea eso todo lo que te afecte. Hay algo más. Algo que si no me quieres contar no te presionaré, pero no quita que siga ahí. Lo noté en cuanto bajaste del avión. â€" me quedé mirándola confusa, sin saber a que se refería- está bienâ€¦ ya te he dicho que si no quieres contármelo no te presionaré. â€" me besó en la frente. â€" pero se que esto no es sólo por Phil. O al menos no sólo por él.

- Mamá sigo sin saber a qué te refieresâ€¦ - ella me miró ceñuda.

¡Oh! Por supuesto que había más. Victoria. Charlie, los asesinatos en Seattle, Jacobâ€¦ - un nudo se formó en mi estómago, que reprimí. â€" Sumando eso a todo lo que no podía contarle. Que pronto dejaría de ser yo misma. Que pronto me tendría que separar de ella, de Charlieâ€¦ de toda la gente a la que quería porque sería imposible estar con ellos. Que les mentíaâ€¦

- Bella. Si te ocurre algo malo. Si no eres felizâ€¦

- No, mamá. No te equivoques â€" repliqué â€" no tiene nada que ver con eso. Te aseguro que estoy muy feliz, muy bien y muy contenta. Acabo de graduarme, sigo con Edward, dentro de nada iré a la universidadâ€¦ Solo que con eso también vienen nuevos problemasâ€¦ - sonreí â€" pero supongo que es lo normal. La responsabilidad me abruma â€" sonreí sin humor.

- Ummmâ€¦ ¿Y qué tal con tus amigos?

- ¿Con ellos? Bien. Hace poco salimos todos juntos de fiesta. Para celebrar la graduación- sonreí.

- ¿Tu? ¿Salir?

- Si. Ya vesâ€¦ Edward me convenció â€" me encogí de hombros. â€" ella suspiró

- Veo que vais muy enserioâ€¦

- Si. Bastante â€" me encogí de hombros â€" Le quiero â€" me sinceré â€" y no sé que sería de mi vida sin él â€" reí sin humor â€" Bueno. En realidad si que lo sé. Y creo que tu también te has hecho una idea â€" tanteé. Recordando lo que había pasado el último año.

- Bella. No es bueno obsesionarse â€" tanteó â€" las pasiones. Sean cuales sean son intensas. E igualmente peligrosasâ€¦ asegúrate de protegerte lo suficiente para no volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo â€" sonreí sin humor.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que sucederá de nuevo? â€" ella se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca digas nunca. Al fin y al cabo Edward es sólo humano. Y ya lo ha hecho una vez.

Por supuesto ni ella misma se imaginaba de lo lejos que estaba de la realidad. Pero no sería yo quien se lo tuviese que decir.

- Creo que te equivocas â€" repuse suavemente â€" pero aún así aprecio que te preocupes por mí â€" le sonreí mientras la abrazaba y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Aunque de vez en cuando me quites el puesto sigo siendo tu madre

El texto tiene bastantes errores. Si os dais cuenta los las mismas letras. **_â€" No se porque sale asi y la verdad no tngo tiempo de corregir porque estoy sin internet y me tengo que escapar para actualizar. En fin... espero k os guste, espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero ya digo, me es dificil conctarme. En unos pocos capitulos comenzará ya a ponerse esto mas interesante, y a tomar cuerpo el fic, os lo adelanto. XD vamos, el k sea capaz de acertar soy capaz hasta de darle un premio, aunque lo dudo... Como pista decir, que en breves muere un personaje, no digo ni importancia ni cuando, pero pronto. _**

**_Y una vez dicho esto. _**

**_Hasta la proxima. Bss_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 7**_

Durante el viaje en coche no tuve demasiada conversación. Simplemente me senté en el asiento delantero, me apoye en la ventanilla, y me maravillé del paisaje.

Pronto salimos de la ciudad, y el paisaje urbano se fue volviendo cada vez más rural. No puedo negar la alegría que me embargó al abrir la ventanilla del coche, y oler el heno seco.

Los cambios en el terreno no me fueron inadvertidos, y no pude evitar compararlos con Forks, el que ya me había acostumbrado.

El aire era caliente, aunque húmedo. La brisa me entraba por los orificios nasales y me refrescaba todo el cuerpo, un calor diferente al de Phoenix, que es muy seco y en ocasiones te araña. Encontraba más similitudes en el aire de Forks que en el aire de Phoenix, precisamente por esa humedad, y eso me ayudó a reconfortarme.

El gris se iba transformando poco a poco en tonalidades de amarillos y verdes, las farolas, se convirtieron pronto en bajos y tupidos árboles, perfectos para descansar bajo su sombra.

Y el rocío caía. Caía incesantemente en aquel lugar del mundo. Ahora dormido.

Renée condujo alrededor de treinta kilómetros por la rivera del mar, y en varias ocasiones tuve la oportunidad de ver algún barco navegando cerca de la playa. Indudablemente pescadores, que se levantaban antes de que el día clareara para trabajar y vender el pescado en la lonja a primera hora del día.

El taxi de los Cullen nos seguían de cerca, sin perder de vista nuestro coche, y en varias ocasiones eché la vista atrás para guiñarles un ojo.

Con el tiempo salimos de la autopista, y seguimos una carretera nacional. El paisaje se iba haciendo aún más rural si cabía, y atravesamos algún que otro pueblo, hasta llegar a una urbanización cerca de un río.

Por fin llegamos a la casa.

Estaba pintada completamente de amarillo, y tenía dos plantas, un ático y un porche, con molduras blancas como en las antiguas películas en blanco y negro.

Renée me sonrió, y aparcó el coche frente a la casa.

- Que. ¿Qué te parece? â€" me preguntó, mientras sacaba las llaves del contacto â€" Es bonita. ¿Verdad? Ya te lo dije. Fíjate en el porche. Y ya lo verás por dentro.

- Buenoâ€¦ tiene su encanto â€" cedí. Sin querer confesar lo que realmente pensaba.

- -¿Tiene su encanto? â€" se burló Renée - ¿Eso es todo?

- Si â€" le respondí secamente.

Me guardé la sonrisa para mí misma, y salí del coche de un portazo. Pocos segundos después llegó el taxi, que paró unos instantes en la carretera, y vi salir a todos menos a Emmett, que se quedaba un momento más dentro, pagando la carrera.

Reprimí un gruñido. Debía de haberles costado un ojo de la cara. Sin embargo, como la mayoría de mis pensamientos desagradables, decidí dejarlo aparte, al menos para ahora. No podía dedicarme ahora a él. No cuando tenía cosas tan impresionantes rozándome la punta de los dedos.

Renée se colocó al lado mío, esperando a que llegara el resto, con el dedo anular en el llavero, y dándole vueltas.

Estaba emocionada. Muy emocionada. Me sorprendía esto. Me sorprendía de verdad. Llevaba unos días que no me conocía ni yo. Estaba emocionalmente muy inestable, yo misma lo conocía. Muy inestable. Mi humor desfilaba de una emoción a otra, de un sentimiento a otro, y tan pronto sentía rabia, como la más pura añoranza. Tanto dolor, como el más intenso sentimiento de amor y cariño, cuando miraba a Edward.

Me reí de mí misma. Parecía que estuviese embarazada, con tantos ir y venir. Parecía tener las hormonas revueltas. Aunque quizá, yo misma lo reconozco, este paralelismo no era el más acertado. Estaba siendo injusta con ese colectivo.

De repente me vino a la mente el momento que había tenido con Edward, en su habitación, donde por fin había decidido dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

Impulsos, impulsos. Todo se podría resumir en impulsos, y así, en un repentino impulso, le guiñé un ojo a Edward, le robé las llaves a Renée, y subí los escalones de la casa, ignorando las protestas de mi madre, metí la única llave que estaba en el llavero supletorio en la cerradura, dando la casualidad de que era la correcta, y entré en la casa. 

_**La planta baja la formaban un pequeño salón, la cocina, el comedor y un baño al fondo, y la primera planta estaba compuesta por un baño más, y cuatro habitaciones, de las cuales escogí una que hacía esquina, fuertemente iluminada por la tarde, debido a su orientación, y desde la cual, se veía el océano a lo lejos.**_

Renée no se quedó demasiado rato, sólo lo justo antes de comerse una pieza de manzana y prometer que a medio día estaría aquí. Justo.

Pasé la madrugada deshaciendo la maleta, llevando a la luz prendas que en dos años se habían convertido casi en poco más que recuerdos. Mi top azul, la minifalda vaquera… les hice sitio entre la ropa del armario que había dejado hacía meses en Phoenix y de la que apenas me acordaba. Ahora volvía a tener la oportunidad de usarla.

Acabé justo cuando despuntaba el amanecer, y los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron entre las rendijas de las persianas, un nuevo día comenzaba.

Rápidamente, me duché y cambié mi ropa arrugada por el viaje por prendas más limpias. El calor del agua me desentumeció los músculos y llegó a tranquilizarme, y la camiseta de tirantes y el short me devolvieron casi a la realidad.

Salí por la puerta con el cepillo del pelo en la mano, desenredando mis bucles y optando por aceptar una vez más que sería un caso perdido que quedase mejor de lo que estaba. Lo dejé en el baño y me dirigí a la "habitación" de Edward.

Toqué antes de entrar, y una respuesta afirmativa me saludó.

Se suponía que compartía habitación, pero estaba solo, asomado al balconcito con las cortinas descorridas, y observando el amanecer. La maleta sin deshacer, estaba sobre su cama.

- ¿No se supone que eso es peligroso? – le saludé. 

_**Se suponía que compartía habitación, pero estaba solo, asomado al balconcito con las cortinas descorridas, y observando el amanecer. La maleta sin deshacer, estaba sobre su cama.**_

- ¿No se supone que eso es peligroso? – le saludé.

Él se dio la vuelta lentamente, como si hiciese tiempo que no preveía una pregunta y se tomase su tiempo para contestarme. Más yo sabía que como mínimo habría tenido que escucharme.

Bajo la luz del atardecer, Edward no ofrecía un aspecto chocante. Su piel no parecía estar incrustaba en pequeños diamantes, pero exhibía un pequeño resplandor. Como un rubor.

- Se supone – me respondió con cautela – Pero suponer no lo es todo - me sonrió – Todavía es pronto. No hay nadie en la calle, y dentro de poco, nublará – sentenció.

Yo me acerqué a él, hasta colocarme a su altura, y le cogí de al mano. Él me correspondió, y me abrazó desde la espalda, apoyando su cabeza sobre mis hombros.

Me detuve unos instantes en aquel momento, embebiendo de la situación, y el frío tacto de Edward sobre mi piel. Como el hierro. Como la corteza de un árbol muerto, en mitad de la tempestad.

Fuera, en la calle, el sol despedía sus primeros rayos, dibujando tenuemente las figuras de los inertes habitantes de sus dominios. Una farola perdía suavemente su luz, un gato salía de debajo de un coche, las nubes se delineaban tímidas en el cielo ardiente, y el asfalto tenía cierto tono rojizo.

- El amanecer… - susurró Edward – El amanecer es el más mágico de los momentos. – Yo me acurruqué aún más contra él – Cada vez que me asomo, y lo observo… pienso en la creación del mundo. En cómo Dios vio el primer amanecer de todos los tiempos. En lo que sintió… Luego lo observo yo y es como si lo recreara todo en mi mente, y viese aquel primer amanecer.

- Es precioso – Susurré. Sentí como él se encogía de hombros.

- No importa si lo es o no – sentenció – Creo que es como una especie de ironía – deslizó su mirada hacía el mismo sol, y aún unos segundos después no la apartó. – A mi la luz del sol no me ciega…Y mas de una vez pienso en que… - dudó por unos instantes – Quizás no haya estado en el principio del mundo. Pero quizás esté en el final. Quizás vea como el último rayo de sol incide sobre un hierbajo. Quizás vea como todos y cada uno de los habitantes del planeta se derrumban por la interrupción del ciclo natural… O quizás no vea nada. Quizás jamás llegue a ese final, quizás no exista… - No le interrumpí, no entendiendo a donde quería ir a parar – El caso es… que no puedo imaginar a Dios. No se si reirá, o se mostrará afligido al observar su obra…

- ¿Edward qué...? – No me dejó de acabar la frase.

- No me ocurre nada – me tranquilizó mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. – Los demás se han ido. Estamos los dos solos.

Entendí de inmediato que pretendía distraerme de mi propia pregunta.

- No es eso lo que te he preguntado – le oí suspirar.

- Bella… - comenzó dubitativo. Le miré a los ojos, al tiempo de ver como el apartaba los suyos de mi figura, y volvía a observar al horizonte. - ¿Has pensado alguna vez en el final? – le miré sin comprender muy bien hacia donde quería llegar – No en el final. Sino en el verdadero final… ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ver morir a tus seres queridos? ¿En ver como envejecen poco a poco, y su cuerpo se va cubriendo de arrugas, se va incapacitando, cambiando… hasta que llega el momento en el que se escucha el estertor de muerte? ¿Has visto algún árbol caer de viejo ¿Has contemplado alguna vez, la vergüenza, la incapacidad, la…

- Edward, si este es un nuevo intento de…

- ¡No! – me cortó de sopetón – No me refería a eso. Me refiero a… - Me miró a los ojos – Bella ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Phil quizás no salga adelante? ¿Qué quizás este sea su final? 

_**Escúchame – me conmino, alzando sus manos sobre mis hombros – Todo en la naturaleza sigue un ciclo. Todo permanece dentro del orden natural. Todo árbol, por mucho que sobreviva, verá algún día como sus raíces pierden fuerza a medida que pasa el tiempo, todo pájaro llega el momento en el que ve como sus polluelos abandonan el nido… Toda vida está encauzada dentro de unos límites que su propia esencia le impone ¿Me sigues? – Asentí y continuó – Teniendo en cuenta éstos términos, estas leyes básicas que hacen que todo funcione, comprenderás que no es descabellado pensar en la muerte como parte misma de la vida. – le interrumpí**_

- La muerte es la ausencia de vida. No puede formar parte de ella.

Se quedó durante unos segundos dubitativo, reflexionando, supuse, sobre como iba a exponerme su respuesta.

- En eso te equivocas, Bella –Repuso suavemente. Me cogió de la mano y me sentó en la cama, junto a él, aún sin soltarme y mirándome a los ojos. – La muerte no es más que el último paso, una parte más de la vida que es inevitable superar. Al igual que hay un primer aliento de vida hay un estertor de muerte. Son dos realidades que no pueden separarse una de la otra. En el momento en el que vives te comprometes a aceptar la muerte. No hay marcha atrás.

Una amarga sensación comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras. El momento de sacar la conversación, el rumbo que le estaba dando a ella… Me preocupó en sobremanera todos estos factores.

Sabía de la continua reticencia de Edward a mi conversión, no importaban los Volturis o cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino. El tenía muy claras sus ideas. A pesar de todos los intentos por mi parte de asegurarle que su alma no estaba condenada sería extraordinariamente difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión, era consciente de ello. De la dificultad de cambiar un concepto profundamente arraigado en la mentalidad de una persona.

Tanto el como yo no íbamos a parar hasta hacer cambiar al otro de opinión.

Y ahora un escalofrío me recorría de arriba abajo sin saber, si todo esto no era más que otra de sus estratagemas, o si auguraba algo mucho peor.

- Alice – dije nerviosa - ¡Alice no habrá visto nada, no!

Me embargó el temor al pensar en la posibilidad de que el futuro, tan complejo como previsible pudiese albergar alguna terrible certeza.

Phil. Eso era lo que se me venía a la mente. La posibilidad de que las cosas empeorasen.

Renée… No, no podía pensar en ese momento en mi madre. No podía o me volvería loca.

Charlie…

- Tranquilízate Bella – me conmino Edward – No, Alice no ha visto nada – me tranquilizó

- Entonces…

- Escúchame – me pidió – Lo que quiero hacerte entender, Bella, es que toda vida tiene unos límites marcados. Todo tiene… una extraña razón de ser en la vida, y luego, en la muerte, no importa si haya vida después de ella o no, todo se acaba. Es la ley natural. ¿Pero que ocurriría si esas leyes se trastocan? ¿Qué ocurriría si la naturaleza se viese mutilada en uno de sus pilares básicos?

- Edward, si esto es nuevo intento de…

- No, no lo es – Me aseguró, repentinamente muy serio – Creo que… en cierta manera tengo asumido lo que va a ocurrir – clavó sus ojos en los míos – pero antes de que ello ocurra, debo contarte esto Bell. Debo explicarte lo que supone estar fuera del orden natural.

Me deshice de su apretón de manos, y le abracé con fuerza, dejando mi huella sobre él. Un abrazo sólido, donde depositaba todos mis pensamientos. El tipo de abrazó que puede mover montañas.

- No me importaría ni quemarme en los fuegos del infierno para toda la eternidad – le susurré al oído – No me importaría suplicarle de rodillas al mismísimo diablo mientras me consumo. Pero No puedo vivir sin ti. Perderte es lo único que no podría soportar.

- Bell, no es eso – repuso con cansancio – Dejemos por un momento el tema de las almas.

A mi me pareció perfecto. Ese era el terreno de arenas movedizas que estaba segura de no querer pisar. Al menos por el momento.

- En el momento en el que trastocas las leyes naturales – continuó – en el momento en el que te atreves a desafiar el orden natural. Éste automáticamente te excluye. Te conviertes en un paria. Y tu vida ya no tiene el mismo sentido que tenía. Debes buscarle uno nuevo, al margen de todo lo que te rodea. ¿Cuál crees que es nuestra vida, Bella? o mejor dicho, nuestra supervivencia – aclaró con amargura – Nosotros somos como rocas, rocas fuera de todo entorno, somos inamovibles, no cambiamos, no hay transformación… "La materia ni se crea ni se destruye, solo se renueva" – recitó - Nosotros no seguimos ninguna de esas tres reglas. Estamos a parte de todo, y lo único de lo que somos capaces de hacer, es observar el ritmo de todo lo que nos rodea. Sin ser capaces de involucrarnos en ello.

- Edward, sé cuales son las reglas, sé que en el momento en que la ponzoña se extienda por mi cuerpo habré renunciado a toda certeza que mi propia naturaleza me pudiese asegurar. Pero del mismo modo también sé que sin ti, sin ti Edward, no me importa el orden natural, porque no quiero seguir formando parte de él.

- ¿Sabes lo que realmente me preocupa? – Se sincero – Lo que más me inquieta es que no veo que seas capaz de apreciar a cuanto renuncias. No creo que seas consciente de lo grande que es lo que estás aceptando. Mi vida no tenia sentido, Bella. No tenía sentido sin ti – me conmovió – Luego llegaste, tú, que aún eres parte de lo natural, de lo que debe existir, Y lo llenaste todo de sentido. Y aún sabiendo eso, quieres continuar. Por ahora te es suficiente, Bella, para mí también lo era, vi desde lejos como mis familiares y amigos continuaban y en un principio era feliz. Pero todo cambia. Aunque tu nunca lo hagas tu alrededor cambia a cada momento, y llegó el momento en el que tuve que decirles adiós para siempre, y renunciar a mi vida.

Entonces dejó de ser suficiente, y todo se volvió insoportablemente pesado. Luego llegas tú y vuelves a llenarlo todo de sentido. Pero tú eres parte del mundo, Bella. Tú respiras y tu corazón late. Tienes un futuro, no una mera existencia.

Siento que soy un egoísta Bella, porque precisamente tú renuncias a todo por mi, y a mí no me desagrada del todo la idea que quiero tenerte a mi lado.

Puede que la idea de inmortalidad te resulte atractiva en estos momentos, Bella, pero llegará el momento en que te des cuenta de que quieres más.

Quieres más y eres consciente de que nunca lo vas a conseguir.

_**Le miré con el rostro insondable, sin atreverme a replicarle. Su punto tenía su lógica, por supuesto, pero ya sabía yo que no sería mas que una nueva artimaña para hacerme recapacitar sobre mi decisión. Decisión que ya estaba tomada.**_

Si intentaba hacerme ver la vida inmortal como un valle de lágrimas y tormentos iba mal encaminado con sus razones.  
Porque mi definición de infierno era la de un lugar en el que el no estuviese. Y quería estar con él para toda la eternidad.

Le cogí la mandíbula con la mano y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Lo que vio ahí, mi resolución implacable, al parecer no fue de su agrado.

- Buen intento – le sonreí – Casi logras convencerme

- ¿Casi?

- Casi… - Susurré débilmente. Aunque estaba segura de que me había oído.

Volvió a mirarme con la expresión insondable. Seguramente preguntándose hasta que punto…

- No pienses que nada de lo que te he dicho es solo una mera mentira Bella. Deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

No le miré a los ojos por temor a que pudiese convencerme la implacable fuerza de sus ojos si lo hacía.

- Puede ser. – Concedí- Pero aún más cierto es que no puedo vivir sin ti. Y no estoy dispuesta a volver a intentarlo…

El recuerdo de aquellos meses sin el se agolparon de repente en mi mente. Imágenes monótonas dolorosas y confusas que luchaban por hacerse un hueco en mi mente a pesar de mis intentos por retenerlas. Debió de darse cuenta, porque en sus ojos se reflejó repentinamente la alarma, antes de apartar el rostro rápidamente y recuperar la compostura. Cuando volvió a mirarme pude ver en su mirada preocupación.

- Bella…

- ¡No! – Grité súbitamente – Por favor… - supliqué – No de nuevo. Me pondré de rodillas si es necesario. – Hice ademán de ello, pero me retuvo.

- No creo que sea necesario – murmuró suavemente. De acuerdo. Pero no dejaré de intentarlo. Hasta el último momento.

Ni me molesté en asentir, sino que le ignoré deliberadamente, y me aproximé hacia la puerta de salida, la abrí y cuando tuve el pomo entre mis manos me decidí a decirle lo que me rondaba la cabeza.

- Vamos a visitar a Phil.

- En cuanto estés preparada – me respondió.

El viaje hacia el hospital no fue demasiado largo. Pedimos un taxi a fin de no hacer sospechar a Renée y nos pusimos en camino.

Al llegar allí pedimos el número de habitación en información. Habitación 1768. Segunda planta.

Renée se encontraba en la habitación, por lo que llamamos a la puerta para que saliese y o molestar así el enfermo.

Nos confirmo que había cierta mejora. Había hablado con el médico y se lo había confirmado. Debía hablar de nuevo con él para enterarse de las últimas noticias así que nos dejó a cargo de Phil.

- Cuidadme de él. Estad atentos a los aparatos y llamad a la enfermera si es necesario – Nos dijo

- Mamá. No te preocupes – le inste por quinta vez.

Muy propio de mi madre mostrarse histérica… Cuando no tenía de qué preocuparse. Edward había cursado dos veces la carrera de medicina. No podía quedarse en mejores manos…

Cuando abrí la puerta una visión terrible se ciñó ante nosotros.

Una figura de casi dos metros de alto y de una complexión extraordinariamente musculosa estaba inclinado sobre la figura de Phil. Con su dentadura peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. 

_**Y hasta aquí la cosa. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quizás demasiado comentario filosofico, pero cuando lo escribí estaba de un humor un tanto extraño. **_

_**Cambiando de tema se aceptan propuestas sobre quien es el personaje, Y si llegáis a acertar, al primer que lo haga me comprometo a responderle cualquier pregunta que me haga del Fic. Excepto alguna que otra a la que aún no me puedo comprometer porque sería arruinar la sorpresa. Por cierto... No vale decir lo obvio. K es un vampiro XD**_

_**Gracias por todos lo reviews, los agradezco de verdad. Me basta con ver que el fic lo visita gente, pero es agradable que te comenten y te den su opinión, aunque sea negativa, no os cortéis, me encantan las críticas, más si son constractivas.**_

_**E.W.C te agregaria pero no me aparece tu msn en el mensaje. Quizas cuando leas esto lo incluyas. **_

_**Sucesos asegurados del próximo capítulo:**_

_**Alguien morirá**_

_**Descubriremos algo más de este nuevo personaje.**_

_**Y poco mas que decir por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado. No se cuando actualizaré, porque ahora tengo los examenes finales de segundo de bachillerato y luego la selectividad. Intentaré escribir a ratos. **_


End file.
